


warning

by 10softbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: Sicheng should have known better than to mess with bored rich kid Jung Jaehyun, but what can he do? He isn't good on reading warning signs.





	warning

**Author's Note:**

> alternative title: sicheng hot
> 
> big shout out to dia, who rambled with me through this entire fic and helped me think things through. special thanks to carly and mon, who have been nothing but supportive of be these past couple weeks, and to everyone who's hyped me up while writting it. badly beta'd as usual.
> 
> do not repost without permission.

_“What are you doing today?”_

Sicheng stares at the ceiling, letting the silence stretch for as long as possible before Jaehyun starts whining on the other end of the line. He is in his pajamas, in his bed, without any plans of going out for the day. He has somehow managed to snatch a day off from work and he is definitely not letting it go to waste.

“Nothing,” he replies easily, biting on the insides of his cheeks. He can hear Jaehyun's heavy breathing through the line.

_“Come over,”_ he spills quickly, and Sicheng can hear rustling from his end. _“Dad isn’t home today.”_

Sicheng scoffs, not quite believing his ears. “Why should I get off my bed to meet _you_ of all people?”

Despite his words, Sicheng is already throwing his legs off his bed, making his way to his closet to look for something decent to wear. Jaehyun whines, too soon into the conversation, and Sicheng holds himself back from laughing at the boy. _“Come on, I haven’t seen you in like, three days–”_

“Brat.”

_“–and I really need some action right now, I’m so stressed.”_

Sicheng barks a laugh, Jaehyun's pout audible through the call. “If you think that’s enough reason I must tell you, kid, you need to try harder.”

_“You can leave with my dad’s Porsche and sell it for parts,”_ Oh? _“I doubt he’d notice.”_

Sicheng picks out his leather jacket and fitted jeans, shrugging off his sweatpants as he squishes his phone between his shoulder and his ear, struggling a bit to get his feet through the tight jeans.

“Try a bit harder.”

_“You can fuck me in the car.”_ A compelling argument. Sicheng doesn’t let off.

“I wanna hear you beg for it.”

_“Please,”_ Jaehyun stretches out the last syllable into a long whine, the sound of his feet kicking the ground making Sicheng smile to himself. He can see it clear as day – Jaehyun throwing a tantrum because Sicheng won’t do as he says. _“Come on, I really want you to fuck me. Please, come over, I need it right_ now _.”_

Sicheng hums, ending the call before he can give Jaehyun a proper answer. He ignores Jaehyun's following calls and every single one of his texts, shutting off his phone as he shrugs his leather jacket on and storms out the door, the keys to his bike a comfortable weight in his hand.

He cuts the city like the wind, speeding up as much as he can, boner growing in his pants. He really wasn’t planning on going out today, but he is also not an idiot to skip out on a good fucking opportunity. The ride to Jaehyun's house usually isn’t a long one but now it feels like it is taking an eternity. He knows after he crosses the river it won’t take long for him to be there, and yet it still takes him longer than necessary.

He can see Jaehyun waiting by the front door as he pulls into the gated property’s driveway, taking his sweet time to take his helmet off, staring straight at him. It only takes him to settle his helmet down for Jaehyun to pounce on him, lips going straight to his jaw and his neck, hot tongue desperately kissing the skin and Sicheng has to grip onto his shirt to stop himself from stumbling back.

“Hello to you too,” he tries to say jokingly, suppressing a moan when Jaehyun sucks on a particularly sensitive spot right under his jaw.

“Shut up,” is Jaehyun's reply and Sicheng lets him be for now, lets the boy grab him by the wrist and drag him into his house. Sicheng has done this path too many times before, past the front door and into the manor, eyes glancing over familiar surroundings.

This time, however, Jaehyun doesn’t take him to his room, instead takes him all the way to the back and into the garage. Sicheng had never seen how many cars they owned, didn’t really care to ask to begin with, but now that he is here he thinks this might be a little ridiculous. When Jaehyun said his dad probably wouldn’t notice a missing car he thought it was a joke, mentally scoffed at the statement but–

It truly is a collection of cars, a collection of expensive, imported cars and Sicheng feels a little out of place as Jaehyun looks for the right one to the best of his judgements. Jaehyun's money doesn’t bother him, it never did, but he can feel his jacket prickle against his skin and maybe this place is a bit too hot.

“Do you want the Porsche?” Jaehyun asks, glancing back at him for a very brief moment.

Sicheng blinks back at him, a bit confused. “Huh?”

“The Porsche,” he repeats, motioning to a yellow car to the far right. “Do you want it?”

“Your back’s gonna break if we fuck in this thing,” it looks small and uncomfortable and Sicheng doesn’t make an effort to brush off the images of Jaehyun bent in half in the backseat of the car from his mind.

Jaehyun shrugs, “I don’t mind.”

“Okay.”

There is little to no space for his legs and Sicheng starts questioning why he said yes to this in the first place. It is uncomfortable to try and fit the both of them in the backseat, uncomfortable as they fit into a position that consists of Sicheng resting against the side of the car and Jaehyun all over his lap.

What isn’t uncomfortable is the way Jaehyun grinds down on him, lips latched to his neck and determined to suck as many hickeys onto his skin as he possibly can. Sicheng doesn’t mind, hands running up and down his sides, sneaking under his shirt and caressing the soft skin under his palms.

Jaehyun always feels like he is on fire and right now is no exception, skin burning up every time Sicheng runs over a bare patch under his shirt. Jaehyun's fingers are in his hair, playing with his locks and gently tugging on him to coax him to keep on going, and Sicheng loves to let Jaehyun live under the illusion that he is somehow under control in any of this.

Jaehyun might have the money but they both know who’s really in control out of the two of them.

“If your dad walks in on us fucking and ends up firing me,” Sicheng breathes out, gripping harder onto Jaehyun's waist, “I’m gonna beat you up so bad.”

Jaehyun moans, loud and unabashed, head dropping on his shoulder, hips rolling harshly against his. “God, please. Do it.”

Sicheng thinks it is quite funny how easily it is to make Jaehyun lose his composure. Maybe it is a bit disturbing that it happens at the slight mention of violence, but Sicheng tries not to think much of it. Not that he would mind, really, seeing as he does it for a living, but he’d much rather have Jaehyun flushed out and panting under him instead of bleeding and passed out.

He pushes Jaehyun down on the leather seat, Jaehyun's legs immediately coming up to wrap around his waist and bring his crotch down to brush against his. It is too tight of a fit and Sicheng can barely move around to kiss Jaehyun's neck, but the way Jaehyun is moaning under him, having barely been touched, is enough to spur him on trying.

“Take this off,” he demands, gripping at the hem of Jaehyun's shirt and Jaehyun obliges rather easily, tossing the light fabric to the driver’s seat.

Jaehyun's body is… nice, to say the least. Sicheng watches as his chest heaves up and down, as his muscles twitch under his gaze, as Jaehyun doesn’t make any effort to cover himself up. Instead, he sinks down further into the seat, baring his neck for Sicheng to take and he doesn’t hesitate on bending down to lick over the skin.

He loves the way Jaehyun shudders under him, a low whine dying in his throat when Sicheng licks right over his adam’s apple and nibbles on the skin, not hard enough to leave a bruise but enough to leave a red patch over it. He loves the way Jaehyun's hands find their way into his hair and press him harder over his neck, begging to be marked, begging to be bruised.

Sicheng complies with ease, tongue working on every spot of exposed skin, occasionally sucking a purpling hickey he knows Jaehyun's father would hate if he saw. He can’t help but smile against his neck, can’t stop his hands from running over his chest and his nails from scraping down the smooth skin. He parts momentarily only to see the red streaks blooming across Jaehyun's chest, the sight making his dick twitch in his underwear.

“Pretty,” he murmurs right to Jaehyun's ear because he knows it is going to set him off. He licks his lips, “You’re so pretty like this, panting under my touch–”

_“Please.”_

“–like the whore that you are.”

He is right in his assumptions and Jaehyun moans loudly again, squirming under him, trying to get Sicheng to move, except there is no space for him to move and Jaehyun is starting to get frustrated.

“Let me ride you,” he whines, pulling on Sicheng's hair when Sicheng starts sucking under his jaw. “Please, _please_ ,” he is starting to babbler and Sicheng loves it, “need you to fuck me.”

Sicheng wonders, if only for a brief second, if something has happened for Jaehyun to be acting this way. Not that he isn’t the brattiest all of the damn time, but it usually takes a lot longer and a lot more pushing for him to start pleading and begging like this. He pushes the thought to the back of his mind the moment Jaehyun rolls his hips against his once again and he can’t contain his groaning.

He nudges Jaehyun for them to switch positions, the moving around part of it all involving a lot of elbowing and kneeing and also a lot of groaning from Sicheng's part. The leather of his jacket sticks to the leather of the backseat the moment he sits down. Jaehyun doesn’t waste a second before he is straddling Sicheng's thighs, sitting on his lap and licking his neck.

_“Touch me,”_ Jaehyun is unbearably whiny today and Sicheng rolls his eyes at him, slipping his fingers past the waistband of Jaehyun's pants to cup his ass. The way Jaehyun sighs against him is borderline cute, his cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink as he lets his head fall against Sicheng's shoulder. He rolls his hips once more, as if to remind Sicheng of what he is supposed to be doing.

“You’re insufferable today,” Sicheng groans, spreading his cheeks apart and rubbing the tip of his pointer dryly over Jaehyun's rim. Jaehyun moans, long and deep as he tries to push down on his finger and the sound goes straight to Sicheng's dick. He is so hard it is starting to hurt where it presses against the zipper of his jeans, but he chooses to ignore it in favor of stretching Jaehyun open. “Do you have lube or do I have to fuck you dry?” he teases just the tip of his finger in. “It’s not gonna be nice if I do, baby.”

A full body shiver runs through Jaehyun's spine when he chokes back a moan, the front of his pants getting darker with precum. Sicheng wants to tease him but he doesn’t say anything when Jaehyun tightens around the tip of his fingers, hands shaking when he grips onto his shoulders for support.

“Back pocket,” Jaehyun's voice is almost a whisper, shaking, and he doesn’t look up at Sicheng when he speaks.

Sicheng catches his earlobe between his teeth, toying with the skin as he slips a hand from out of his pants to reach for Jaehyun's back pocket, fingers grazing over a very familiar foiled packet. He doesn’t comment about how Jaehyun was so confident he would come over in the first place, chooses to push him off a little in order to rip the packet open and coat his fingers generously.

Jaehyun shimmies off his pants, hitting his head on the roof of the car in the process and Sicheng can’t hold back the laughter that bubbles up his stomach. Jaehyun pouts at him, a frown settling deep between his brows, fingers closing into a fist so he can punch Sicheng's shoulder. It doesn’t hurt, obviously, it barely even tingles and Sicheng just lets Jaehyun hit him all he wants.

“Are you done acting up?” Sicheng muses, raising a brow at him. Jaehyun settles back into his lap, pouting still, and Sicheng takes the opportunity to slip the tip of his finger back in. It is kind of funny to watch Jaehyun's expression morph from a tightly pressed pout to his jaw going completely slack, hands flying to Sicheng's arms to hold himself steady.

Sicheng knows a reply isn’t going to come, knows that from now on any and every word Jaehyun might try to say will be a jumbled mess of whines and moans. The push of the first finger is far too easy and Sicheng knows Jaehyun has been playing with himself. He tries to suppress a moan as his brain paints an image of Jaehyun sprawled on his own bed, three fingers up his ass, and sends it straight to his cock.

Jaehyun's muscles adjust to the intrusion quickly, and Sicheng barely has time to notice it before Jaehyun is rocking back on him, begging for _more, please Sicheng I need more_. Sicheng doesn’t wait, attaches his lips to Jaehyun's throat as he pushes a second finger past his rim and Jaehyun cries out, quietly.

Sicheng massages his walls with the pads of his fingers, trying to get Jaehyun to relax before he can keep on going. It takes him a while to do so, body so tense he can see his muscles pulled taught. He kisses up Jaehyun's neck and under his jaw, over to his earlobe and Jaehyun allows himself to moan, quietly and a bit timid as his body finally starts relaxing.

“You can do it,” Sicheng murmurs against his skin, relishing in the way Jaehyun mewls at the coaxing. The slide gets easier and Sicheng gets on moving, pushing his fingers up to the last knuckle and waiting until Jaehyun is sitting back on his hand before moving again.

It is practiced movements, the way Jaehyun loosens up to him as he starts scissoring him open, the way his muscles so easily give way to the intrusion and the way Jaehyun just lets himself get lost in the feeling. Sicheng licks over his collarbones, loves the way Jaehyun's throat trembles when he moans as Sicheng starts pushing in a third finger.

“Fuck,” it is a shout more than it is a moan and Sicheng's thighs shake in his seat, the heat of Jaehyun's body starting to make everything feel too stuffy. He keeps pushing and pushing until Jaehyun's chest is heaving and there is sweat sticking to his sideburns, until his eyes brim with tears and he whispers, exasperated, _“I’m ready, I’m ready.”_

And Sicheng isn’t one to disregard proper prepping, you see, but Jaehyun is starting to squirm in his lap and he is starting to get really sweaty and Sicheng feels the zipper of his jeans is going to break if he waits even a second longer to fuck him. So he doesn’t, and he almost hits Jaehyun when he keeps on whining the moment he pulls his fingers out.

“Quit it,” he spits out and Jaehyun stops, pouting at him _again_ for a second before reaching for the button of his jeans to get it undone. Sicheng lets him do the work, lets Jaehyun's trembling fingers reach for his zipper all pull it down so fucking slowly he nearly pops a vein when it presses down on his hardening dick.

Jaehyun's expression shifts the moment he gets his fingers around Sicheng's dick, stroking it to full hardness with so much eagerness Sicheng would find it endearing wasn’t for the haze fogging up his brain. Jaehyun reaches for the lube and coats his dick with whatever is left there, a groan rumbling in his chest, fingers digging deep into the leather of the backseat.

He watches with slightly unfocused eyes as Jaehyun raises himself on his knees to undress, and this time when he hits his head on the top of the car he doesn’t laugh, instead reaches for his hip with a firm grip to steady him up. Jaehyun smiles, kind of sweetly and dimples showing, the flush on his cheeks spreading down to his chest and Sicheng avoids looking for too long.

He chooses to focus on the way Jaehyun holds his dick by the base, as his thighs start to tremble when he aligns the tip to his entrance, as his breath hitches when the head catches on his rim. The moan that follows when he allows himself to sink down on Sicheng's cock is nothing short of filthy and Sicheng loves it, grips his hips with both hands so tight his nails leave dents on his skin.

“God, Jaehyun,” Sicheng moans, eyes roaming over Jaehyun's bared neck when the other throws his head back. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

The tightness of his walls around his fingers could never compare to the tightness around his dick. It is mind-numbing and disorientating, the way Jaehyun clenches around him the more he sinks down on him. Sicheng doesn’t try to stop him, vision flashing when Jaehyun's ass is flush against his thighs and he is balls deep into him.

Jaehyun curses. Jaehyun curses and scratches at his arms and he can’t stop his mewling as he tries to adjust to the size of Sicheng's dick as if he hasn’t taken it up his ass far too many times now. Hot is what he is, head tipping forward again, his chocolate hair falling over his eyes. Sicheng thinks he should get a haircut, if only that meant he could see his face more properly when they fuck.

When he raises on his knees slightly, thighs shaking, Sicheng moans at the slide of his dick against Jaehyun's walls, slick and easy and he is sure if he holds onto Jaehyun any tighter he is going to leave bruises on him. He moans again at the mere thought of that, of Jaehyun being marked up from the sheer force applied on him.

And then Jaehyun is moaning as well, perhaps not over the same thing but rather at the way he lowers himself back down on Sicheng's cock, the feeling of being filled up too much for him to handle. Sicheng just watches him for a while, watches as Jaehyun struggles to get enough strength on his legs to keep raising himself and bouncing back on Sicheng's dick, little huffs of frustration escaping his lips every time his thighs shake.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to ride my dick?” Sicheng mocks him, throat dry as he watches the flush over Jaehyun's cheeks and chest get brighter. Jaehyun whines, slipping his eyes shut so he doesn’t have to look at Sicheng. “Pathetic.”

He snakes a hand into Jaehyun's hair, tugging on his strands harshly until Jaehyun looks down at him again. There is a sneer on Sicheng's face, one that lets Jaehyun know he should try harder if he wants to keep this going. So he holds onto Sicheng's shoulder, raising himself on his knees again and Sicheng fully expects him to give up again but,

His nails dig deep into his shoulder and Sicheng tries not to hiss, and Jaehyun seems to have renewed energy as he starts riding him out, a moan escaping his lips every time he sits back down on him. It is slow at first, as if he is still trying to get used to the size and Sicheng lets him work on his own pace, lets Jaehyun have it his way at least this once.

It doesn’t take long for him to pick up the pace, eagerness taking over and it is suffocating the way their breaths mingle, the way Jaehyun almost moans into his mouth before making a detour to his neck. He bites on the skin, bites hard enough to leave a hickey he knows Sicheng will be mad about.

Sicheng's hands go from his waist to his ass, to help hoist him up and push him back down on his cock and he relishes in the way pleasure marries all of Jaehyun's features. Sicheng can feel himself get harder, if that’s even humanly possible, cock twitching inside Jaehyun, drawing a dragged out moan from Jaehyun's spit slick lips.

Sicheng's toes are starting to tingle and he knows he is going to come soon. He hopes Jaehyun feels the same, hopes Jaehyun also feels the coiling in his stomach, the way his senses are going numb. And Sicheng holds Jaehyun in place, halfway down his cock and he knows Jaehyun is going to whine at the strain on his legs but it is definitely going to be worth it.

He plants his feet firmly on the car and bucks his hips up, bones slapping against Jaehyun's ass and Jaehyun fucking _screams,_ body convulsing in a way Sicheng can only assume he has hit his prostate without even trying. The sneer is still on his face when he does it again, again and again and Jaehyun's moans start dying in his throat.

Jaehyun is delirious with pleasure, Sicheng's name rolling off his tongue like a mantra and Sicheng lives for the way he can turn Jaehyun into a moaning mess without much effort. The slide of his dick against him feels good, so fucking tight it makes him wonder if there will ever be a day Jaehyun will _stop_ feeling so tight.

Jaehyun lets go of one of his shoulders in favor of holding his own dick by the base, fingers slowly stroking himself – a contrast to how quick Sicheng is starting to thrust into him. Sicheng moans at the sight, of Jaehyun's flushed skin and his pretty fingers wrapped around his pretty dick. It is too much and he is going to come, god he is going so bad and he is going to lose his mind if Jaehyun doesn’t come first.

So he reaches for Jaehyun's rim, teasing it with a finger and Jaehyun's eyes snap open at the insinuation of it. He is glaring at Sicheng, a warning, but Sicheng only smiles back at him. Not sweetly, but that sick smile of his that Jaehyun knows well enough means he is going to do whatever he wants to do. Not that Jaehyun would ever stop him.

“Relax,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Jaehyun's throat. He can feel Jaehyun's breath hitch and his hand quicken as he slows down his fucking and presses the tip of his finger against his rim until it slips it.

It is beautiful, the sound Jaehyun makes at the added stretch and the added pressure, the way he fucks into his fist faster, the way he rolls his hips down on Sicheng's cock, a silent plea for him to keep going. Sicheng does, of course he does, slides his finger alongside his dick until it is fully hooked into Jaehyun and both their thighs are shaking.

Jaehyun's moans keep rising in volume the faster Sicheng snaps his hips against his ass, wrist working on getting himself off so harshly Sicheng knows the skin is going to be sensitive for days to come once he’s finished.

He comes with a full body shudder and a loud, dragged out moan that punches the air out of Sicheng's lungs. He is clenching around Sicheng's dick and it is hard for him to keep thrusting like this, but he fucks Jaehyun through his orgasm as the other spills into his hand and over his chest.

Sicheng groans when it lands on his shirt, when the coiling in his stomach gets tight to the point of breaking and then he is coming too, so hard he blacks out for a moment. When he comes back to it Jaehyun is panting hard above him, squirming from oversensitivity and even then Sicheng still won’t stop fucking his cum into him.

“Please,” he whines, cleaning his hand on his chest before reaching for Sicheng's shoulder, squeezing him tight. He sounds like a child. “Stop.”

Sicheng does, because he’s not that kind of asshole, lifting Jaehyun by the ass and getting him off his dick. Jaehyun slumps against his chest, heaving for air and Sicheng nearly pops a vein when his cum-covered skin sticks to his shirt like glue.

“Off,” he pushes Jaehyun aside, his dead weight starting to bother Sicheng. Jaehyun does, but of course, not without a great amount of whining.

“You’re mean,” Sicheng isn’t looking at him but he can just hear the pout in his voice. Sicheng rolls his eyes.

“You wanted to fuck,” he tucks himself back in his jeans, still unsure of what to do with his soiled shirt. He is going to kill Jaehyun. “We fucked. I’m going.”

“No, stay,” Jaehyun tries reaching for his wrist but Sicheng swats his hand away. “Just a little bit longer?”

“Get dressed,” he moves to the front seat, opening the door to get out. “And clean this mess up. I’m taking the car.”

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

Sicheng wishes he had a nice story to tell about how the ended up in this tangled mess with Jaehyun. Maybe in another life, another universe, they met in a completely different way. Maybe they met in college, doing the same or maybe even different majors, or they met at a party, or they’re friends of friends who decided it was a good idea to start fucking.

Maybe that happened once, or didn’t at all, but fact is this is definitely not how he got to meet Jaehyun. At all.

He wasn’t even supposed to be in Korea to begin with. If things hadn’t gone terribly wrong he would definitely still be back in China, things the exact same way they once were, but Sicheng can’t afford to be nostalgic about any of it. He did what had to be done, and if that meant taking the blow and fleeting the country then he should be more than happy to do so.

 

He remembers things going smoothly, the addition of new members to the mafia usually not something to make a fuss out of to begin with. The boss doesn’t take in just anyone and Sicheng doesn’t feel like he has to worry about it whenever it happens, because he trusts the higher-ups on picking people who wouldn’t fuck up.

His first mistake is thinking it will be a good idea to try and make friends. With the kind of job he has it wasn’t particularly easy to do so, so when a bubbly boy sticks to his side and won’t leave him alone no matter how hard he tries to push him away Sicheng thinks that maybe it is worth giving it a shot.

As one of their best captains, Sicheng takes Yangyang under his wing and trains the boy to be the best soldier he can be. Sicheng can still taste the blood in his mouth from his soldier days whenever he is around Yangyang, and the adrenaline he feels coursing through his veins when they train together is definitely worth getting a headache for whenever the boy starts blabbering.

 

Had things gone well at the time Sicheng wouldn’t be where he is now. He remembers clear as day the mission they were sent in, the bloodbath that it was.

 

They are supposed to take down a rival gang of drug dealers, one that had been messing up with their business for almost a year, and it was really fucking hard to track them down but, with Kun assigned to the mission alongside Sicheng, they managed to do it and it was supposed to be one of the most beautiful takedowns they have ever done.

They managed and everything goes south once they are in action and Yangyang fires his first – and only – shot. Sicheng immediately feels his blood run cold when the bullet goes straight through the head of one of their allies, the second-in-command of the Taiwanese mafia and Sicheng knows right then and there it is over. Everything he has worked so hard for just – over.

He remembers pulling Yangyang by the arm and dashing through alleyways with the boy in his tow, weapons long forgotten in that godforsaken warehouse. He immediately contacts Kun to let him know what had happened, begging for him to cover up for the kid. Kun is hesitant, the responsible leader he is, of course he is hesitant.

“Please, Qian,” he begs, cold winter wind cutting through his skin, Yangyang’s hand shaking in his hold. “He’s just a kid, I can’t let him die.”

_“Vanish off the map, the both of you,”_ Kun tells him firmly through the phone. _“I’ll let the boss know it was your fault and that I have no idea where you’ve gone to. But you must leave tonight.”_

Ever since sending Yangyang off to some place in Germany he has never heard of the kid again. Yangyang tried to ask him to stay in touch, to write letters, but Sicheng told him it was too risky. No one could know where they were and it had to stay that way for as long as they lived, or for as long as the Chinese mafia lasted. Which was probably gonna be for a very, very long time.

He knows it is risky of him to have gone to South Korea of all places, it being way too close to home. He was only supposed to stay for a month while he figured out what to do next, but within a week of his arrival he had been contacted by this massive corporation requesting his services.

Sicheng doesn’t know how they know of him, or what he did, or how he was even in the country, but he tries not to let it get to his head and goes to the meeting anyway.

The Jung Corporation is a huge place and Sicheng remembers feeling a little intimidated by all the bright lights blaring at him. He feels out of place walking in his leather jacket and tight jeans black boots among so many people dressed in fancy, expensive suits, but Yuta reassures him with a bright smile that they’re not even sparing them a second glance as they make their way towards the elevator.

Yuta is, as far as Sicheng is aware, Mr. Jung’s bodyguard, or something. Hired off the Japanese mafia in a similar situation Sicheng was found in, Yuta has been living comfortably in Korea for over five years now while having the president of the Jung Corporation’s back.

“I was the one to recommend you to him,” Yuta tells him in the elevator, smile reaching up to his ears. “You’re pretty well known for your skills and what you do, you know. He has been keeping an eye on you for the past two years.”

Sicheng stares at him in stunned silence, not really sure what to do with that information. When he doesn’t say anything, Yuta continues.

“He might not look all that intimidating at first, and even though he doesn’t like getting his hands dirty – that’s literally what he wants to hire you for – I’ve seen him break someone’s arm with my own two eyes,” Yuta nods, mostly to himself. “You’re practically hired, he just wants to see you first.”

When they walk into the meeting room, the man Sicheng can only assume to be President Jung is chatting heatedly with a young man, the former looking extremely pissed while the latter seems to be completely unbothered.

“Sir,” Yuta interjects, the both of them turning their heads to look at the door. “Winwin is here.”

Sicheng feels a shiver run down his spine, not having heard his codename for a while now. He takes a confident step in when Yuta does, too, bowing very briefly before following the other into the room.

The other man gets off his chair, extending a hand for Sicheng to take. He does, the palm against his deadly cold, fingers crushing his bone. Sicheng stands his ground, keeps eye contact and gives an even firmer handshake back.

“I’m glad you’re here,” the man says and Sicheng nods, once. He can feel the younger man’s stage on him. “You can leave now, Jaehyun.”

The man – Jaehyun – scoffs as he pushes himself off his chair, stalking out of the room without sparing him a second glance. Maybe Yuta was right to say none of those snobby businessmen were looking at him at all.

“I’ve heard a lot about you from Nakamoto,” Mr. Jung starts talking again, getting back on his seat. He doesn’t bother telling Sicheng to sit down and Sicheng doesn’t bother moving from his spot. “I like what I hear, and I want you to work for me, but I need to know if you’re willing to still get your hands dirty even after quitting the mafia.”

Sicheng glances at Yuta, who’s taken the spot right behind Mr. Jung’s seat. Yuta isn’t looking at him. “I don’t know how much he has told you about me, or if he ever came around telling as to why I left the job, but I can assure you, sir, that it wasn’t because I wanted to. I’m still willing to do the dirty job if you decide to hire me, but I need to know what I’m getting out of this because my life is at stake.”

The man nods, seemingly unfazed. “I can give you a decent place to live, guaranteed protection and a billion won monthly for you to live comfortably. How does that sound?”

Sicheng wants to laugh. It sounds too good to be true. “What guarantee do I have that they won’t find me here?”

“Kid,” the ma chuckles, crossing his legs. “We are under police protection. They won’t touch you as long as you’re working for me. Besides, they don’t know where you are now, do they?”

“I suppose not, sir.” Sicheng tries to remain polite, fingers curling into his palms. “But you found me, didn’t you?”

“Ah,” he pauses. “Winwin, isn’t it?” Sicheng nods. “That’s a different story, don’t worry about them. What do you say? Are you in?”

It is risky, he knows it. Staying in Korea means being too close to home, and his head won’t stop running over the possibilities of his old gang finding him all the way here. If President Jung was able to track him down within weeks there is nothing stopping the _mafia_ from finding him too, right?

But it’s not like he has much else to lose. His money is going to run out at some point, and then he won’t have anywhere to go. It’s not like he can just call Kun for any emergency that might appear, and then he’s going to be completely fucked to fend for himself. And didn’t he say the corporation is under police protection? That doesn’t sound all that bad.

Sicheng stands a little straighter. “Alright. I’m in.”

Yuta shows him the way out, smile back on his lips as they shake hands and a warm _welcome_ on the man’s lips. They both stop dead on their tracks when Jaehyun pushes himself off the opposing wall to the door, looking a bit confused.

“I’ll take it from here, Yuta,” Jaehyun tells him, small smile on his lips and Yuta tries to protest but Jaehyun doesn’t let him. “You can tell dad I showed him the way out, and if he yells at you let me know and I’ll talk to him later.”

“You’re impossible, Jung,” Yuta murmurs, making his way back into the room without further arguing.

“So,” Jaehyun doesn’t leave room for silence, guiding him down the hallway and towards the elevator. “You’re gonna work for my dad?”

“If you’re that man’s son,” Sicheng motions vaguely back at the door, “then I suppose yes.”

Jaehyun smiles, and Sicheng doesn’t know if it is at him or at himself. “Nice. That means we’re gonna be seeing each other around a lot.”

“I highly doubt that,” Sicheng raises a brow at him. “Don’t know if you’ve noticed, kid, but I’m not here to do any office job.”

Jaehyun nods, pressing the button and waiting for the doors to open. There is a bounce on his step Sicheng feels uncomfortable watching, like he’s got a reason to be happy. Maybe he does, being born in such a rich family. “You still have to report back to my dad, don’t know if he’s told you this. In person, too, so that means we’ll be seeing each other around. _A lot._ ”

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

Jaehyun is annoying, to put it simply. Sicheng finds it out a couple weeks into the job when he’s told to meet his father back home instead of the company, the helmet of his bike secure under his arm. Jaehyun trails after him like a puppy trying to chatter him up despite the cold shoulder Sicheng gives him, only stopping once Sicheng is past his father’s office doors.

He still tries to talk him on his way out and Sicheng doesn’t spare him a glance, only looking at him once he’s outside and getting on his bike and Jaehyun is standing by the door, looking all but dejected. Sicheng pushes it to the back of his mind, the images of the car he set of fire not even half an hour ago still fresh behind his eyelids.

He thinks Jaehyun is on a mission to test his limits. It is the only reasonable explanation Sicheng can find in his brain as to why the fuck Jaehyun is so insistent on gluing to his side whenever he sees Sicheng around, be in the company or back at his house.

“What _is it_ that you want?” Sicheng snaps one day, stopping in his tracks and making Jaehyun crash into his chest. “Why do you keep acting like a brat? _What do you want?”_

“I want you to fuck me,” he says it simply, sounding borderline bored, and Sicheng scoffs at him.

“You’re out of your mind.”

“I’m not,” he’s back to whining and Sicheng can’t help the roll of his eyes. “You’re hot, I want you to fuck me.”

“If I actually fuck you,” he can’t believe he’s considering fucking the son of his boss, the heir of the Jung Corp., quite possibly one of the most spoiled people he’s ever met in his life – and that’s saying a lot, “are you gonna leave me the fuck alone?”

Jaehyun smiles, wide, and Sicheng can’t believe the man’s got _dimples_ to go along with his ridiculously perfect face. “Yes.”

 

Sicheng should’ve known better than to trust the devil. That’s what Jaehyun is – the devil.

The fucking was stellar and Sicheng be damned if he’s ever gone to bed with someone as good as Jaehyun, and he doesn’t exactly regret it but. Jaehyun is a brat, an annoying brat, and he should’ve known he was lying the second he agreed to his shenanigans.

If anything, his annoyance levels have intensified and Sicheng finds himself stumbling into Jaehyun's room more often than he’d like to admit. It always happens when his father isn’t home, obviously, because the last thing Sicheng wants is to be fired for something like this.

He could stop this anytime he wanted, for he is clearly the one in control in this situation. He could stop it but he is definitely not going to, not when Jaehyun writhes under him, whines and moans so loud and unabashedly it makes Sicheng's insides stir with fire. And Jaehyun comes so prettily, thighs squeezing Sicheng's sides and eyes tightly shut as he shivers through his orgasm.

So yes, Jaehyun is annoying but the sex is good and it helps Sicheng relieve the stress of his hectic routine doing things for his father. There are days he doesn’t wait for Jaehyun to come down and annoy him, instead goes straight to his room the moment he is out of his boss’ office. Those are days Sicheng barely says hello, pushes Jaehyun hard into the mattress and fucks him until Jaehyun is on the verge of crying.

Those are days Jaehyun acts up the most, talks back to him and acts like the absolute brat he is, doesn’t stop running his mouth for even a second and it drives Sicheng insane. But maybe he does it on purpose, does it because he knows Sicheng is going to be harsh on him, knows he will be handled roughly and Sicheng suspects that maybe Jaehyun likes it a tad bit too much.

There are days Sicheng leaves Jaehyun bruised. It was an accident the first time it happened, the sheer force of his grip on Jaehyun's thighs leaving him with purple fingerprints all over his skin. Sicheng remembers how hard Jaehyun came then, his name rolling off Jaehyun's tongue in a melody that is definitely going to be ingrained in his brain for a long, long time.

The second time it happened it was upon request, as well and the third, the fourth and every other time it has happened so far. Sicheng might be harsh and rough and extremely mean to Jaehyun, leaving the moment they’re done fucking, but he’s not an asshole who’s gonna do anything to the guy without his consent.

Sicheng can’t deny he comes hard at the sight of bruises all over Jaehyun's skin, of the tears in his eyes and the way he squirms until he’s come down from his high. Sicheng can’t deny his utmost attraction to Jaehyun, and again, the fucking is stellar, too good to let go, so he will hold onto it for as long as he can. If that means he will have an outlet to relax then he is willing to put up with Jaehyun's whining for a little bit longer.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

Sometimes Sicheng wishes he hadn’t taken up on the job. Sometimes he wishes he could tell his boss to fuck right off just so he could stay in bed a little longer. He doesn’t exactly regret it – this life is all he’s known for the past he doesn’t even know how many years, but some days are just too fucking hot out for anyone to be functioning properly.

He doesn’t tell his boss to fuck right off when he calls and demands Sicheng to be over the manor within the next hour, instead jumps off bed for a shower before he’s out the door. He hates that he has to take the subway for it, what with his bike in the repair shop for the next couple days after a minor accident on his way home earlier in the week.

It is disgustingly hot outside. He can feel his shirt cling to his back as he strolls down the street, jacket hanging over his shoulder just in case – he doesn’t feel like himself when he doesn’t have it on him. He thinks he hears a commotion when he rounds a corner, some yelling and grunting and he really should mind his own business because he is going to be late if he so much as stops for anything, but.

The alleyway after the convenience store comes around and Sicheng scoffs to himself at the sight.

Sicheng doesn’t recognize the three men cornering a boy who must not be over his twenties, dressed like wannabe gangsters and he can already feel a headache coming. Sicheng recognizes the boy as the one who works the night shift at the convenience store on Fridays and Saturdays, having bought too many bandages from him on his way home in the past.

They probably don’t know the area. It is the only excuse Sicheng can possibly find for them to be doing this. They probably don’t know this is his area and that no one’s allowed to fuck around in those streets. They probably don’t know they shouldn’t be roughing this guy up like they are right now, slapping him in the face and pushing him against the wall. These punks probably don’t know better, and it is with that in mind that he decides to approach them.

“Hey,” he calls out, trying to get their attention. It works momentarily – the men look at him for a second and, after deeming him not threatening enough, go back on manhandling the guy around. Mistake number one. Sicheng feels bad for him. “What do you punks think you’re doing?”

Sicheng can see the fear in the store clerk’s eyes as he glances up at him, a plea for Sicheng to do something. One of the guys clicks his tongue, looking him straight in the eyes. Mistake number two. “Mind your own business, kid.”

“Mind my own business?” he parrots back at him, placing a hand on the guy’s shoulder and the guy immediately swats it off roughly. Mistake number three. “How about the three of you get the fuck out of here and no one gets hurt.”

He should have seen it coming but he doesn’t, the impact of a fist right at the corner of his mouth throwing him off balance for a few seconds. He can feel the spot stinging, knows the skin has teared and that he’s bleeding, and for the lack of a heated reaction he knows the wannabe thugs think he isn’t going to fight back.

“Can you hold this for me for a second,” he murmurs, pushing his jacket into the clerk’s hands before focusing back on the men now ganging up on him.

There’s nothing quite like the feeling of punching someone on the nose hard enough that he can feel the crushing of cartilage and bone under his knuckles, hard enough that it bleeds the moment he hits the surface.

Similarly, the rush of adrenaline he gets when he throws the first punch is enough to get him going and taking them down when it is three versus one isn’t anything he has never done before. He will never forget the day he had to fend for himself back in China when it was six on one and he walked back home with barely any scratches on him.

So yeah, beating up some dudes who think they’re hot shit when they clearly don’t know what they’re doing is a piece of cake, and Sicheng only has to break one set of legs for them to get the memo that it is time for them to get the fuck out of his neighborhood. His hair is a little ruffled and both his knuckles and his lip sting when they do, not daring to look back or say anything at Sicheng again.

“Sorry about that,” he pats the clerk on the shoulder twice, taking his jacket back from his trembling hands. “If they come back and start bothering again please let me know, though I think they’re gonna think twice before doing it after those broken bones.”

The guy’s eyes bulge out of their sockets almost comically and Sicheng can’t hold himself back from laughing. “T-thank you,” he stutters, bowing deeply and Sicheng waves him off.

“This is my area, don’t thank me for it.” The guy bows at him another three times and Sicheng has to hold him by the shoulder so he doesn’t do it a fourth time. “Just have the usual ready for when I stop by later tonight? Bandages and hydrogen peroxide, yeah?”

“Yes! Yes, of course!” He pulls Sicheng into a hug and Sicheng doesn’t have the heat to fight back, instead lets him do it until he realizes himself that perhaps he shouldn’t be doing it to begin with. “Thank you again, so much.”

“Quit thanking me,” he throws his jacket over his shoulder again, walking back to the main road without sparing him another glance. “Take care, kiddo. I won’t be around to save your ass again until later tonight.”

 

Sicheng is late by half an hour when he finally manages to get to the Jung manor, his hand still kind of hurting and his lip gone completely numb. It was easy to ignore the weird looks he got by some unknowing citizens at the bruise on his face, having done it far too many times by now. All he could do was hope his boss hadn’t left before he got there, knowing he won’t hear the end of it unless Yuta stepped in – which wasn’t that often.

He walks into the house without knocking or being announced, something Mr. Jung had explicitly given him permission to do so and is halfway through the hall that connects the main entrance to the office when Jaehyun comes dashing down the stairs. He can already feel his upcoming headache the closer Jaehyun gets. He is so not in the mood for this.

“Fuck off,” he spits out before Jaehyun can say a word, not faltering on his way to the room.

“I didn’t even say anything!” Jaehyun clings to his arm like a puppy and he roughly shoves Jaehyun off. He can hear him huffing as his fingers close around the handle, ready to push the doors open. “Whatever it is that you came for, dad isn’t home right now.”

“Fuck!” Sicheng yells, letting go of the handle to punch the door instead. Jaehyun is all over him again not even a second after, grabbing him by the elbow and spinning him around. Sicheng sees red for a second, the anger he prevented himself from feeling earlier bubbling up his stomach full force, so much that he has to remind himself not to punch Jaehyun in the face right there.

Jaehyun's face contorts in confusion when he finally looks at Sicheng, fingers reaching up to touch his lip. Sicheng swats it away before he can do so, boring holes straight into his skull at the way his brows furrow. “You’re hurt.”

“Mind your own business,” he spits out like fire, the scene from earlier replaying in his head and he can’t help but flinch at his own words. “It doesn’t hurt.”

“You look pissed,” Jaehyun muses, watching his face carefully. “Why don’t you take it out on me?”

Sicheng shouldn’t do this. He is mad, he is fucking livid, and he doesn’t think he will be able to control his anger for much longer. He should leave; he should walk out of the front door and leave Jaehyun be, maybe come back some other day so they can fuck more consciously.

Sicheng should leave but he grabs Jaehyun by the wrist instead, fingers closing tightly around it as he drags the boy upstairs, not really caring about the way he can hear Jaehyun trip over his own feet as he tries to keep up with him. Not that he would complain, really, having asked for it in the first place.

“You really do not fucking know when to shut your whore mouth, do you?” Sicheng shoves Jaehyun against his bedroom door roughly, the sound of Jaehyun's head hitting the wood making his guts twist and his dick pulse.

Jaehyun flushes, the tips of his ears bright red. His eyes flutter shut, jaw going slack in a silent moan when Sicheng presses a knee between his legs. “Please.”

“You like testing my limits?” he grabs Jaehyun by the jaw, forcing the other to look at him. Jaehyun is a mess, spit starting to run down his chin. “You like seeing how far you can go before I snap?”

Jaehyun doesn’t reply. Sicheng can feel his body starting to slide down the door as he loses strength on his legs and they give way on him, his crotch pressing harder into Sicheng's thigh. Sicheng wants nothing more than to ruin him, to fuck him so hard he forgets his own name and is reduced to tears. He wants nothing more than to make Jaehyun's perfect front he puts up for the world to crumble underneath him, in his bedsheets.

“I asked you a question,” he pushes Jaehyun against the door again. Jaehyun moans as his body hits the wood, hands flying to Sicheng's shoulders to hold himself upright. “Answer me.”

“The blood on your mouth,” Sicheng can feel the one in his veins boil, “makes you look so fucking hot.”

That’s all it really takes for Sicheng to manhandle Jaehyun to his bed, Jaehyun's hand reaching out for his belt loops the second he hits the mattress. Sicheng lets him work on the button and zipper of his jeans as he busies himself with sucking hickeys into Jaehyun's neck and whatever is exposed of his collarbones, his pale skin bruising as easily as ever.

Jaehyun is trying to sneak his fingers into Sicheng's boxers when Sicheng pulls away and grabs him by the wrists, pins them over his head and Jaehyun doesn’t hold back on moaning loudly again.

“Aren’t you tired,” Sicheng undoes the button on Jaehyun's pants with a free hand, “of acting like a fucking brat all the time?”

Jaehyun smirks, fucking _smirks_ at him. “If it means I get you to fuck me,” he grinds against Sicheng's hand, hardening cock pulsing under his touch, “then fuck no, I’m not.”

There are implications to those words, implications Sicheng doesn’t have the mind to think about at the moment, instead chooses to push it to the far back corner of his brain to maybe think of later. Right now he focuses on the way Jaehyun is rolling his hips, trying to get himself off at the mere press of Sicheng's hand on his pants as Sicheng tries to pull it off.

There is something to be said about the way Jaehyun does a one-eighty turn whenever Sicheng is around. Sicheng has seen him outside of his house before, has seen him at work and with his friends and he can’t understand how someone who is usually so composed and self-centered can turn into… this. This Jaehyun who is squirming under him, whining and moaning and asking for more.

Sicheng isn’t sure he wants to understand it all that much. Whatever it is, he doesn’t fucking care right now.

“Stop fucking squirming for fuck’s sake,” he barks and Jaehyun immediately stops. The look he gives Sicheng is something between puppy eyes and lustful, something entirely Jaehyun. He manages to pull his pants down with little effort, taking his time to appreciate the rise and fall of Jaehyun’s chest and the blushing of his cheeks.

“Take it out on me,” Jaehyun repeats as if Sicheng didn't hear it the first time he said it. “Whatever you want, do it.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” his words sound like a growl and it makes Jaehyun moan back at him.

“Ruin me,” Jaehyun struggles against the bounding of Sicheng’s hand on his wrists, pulling his own shirt off when he manages to set himself free. He pulls Sicheng down by the front of his shirt, lips brushing over his ear when he whispers, “I want you to fucking ruin me.”

Sicheng bites down on his neck hard enough to draw blood, the indents of his teeth a pretty mark on Jaehyun's otherwise perfect skin. It looks good on him, a reminder that Jaehyun isn’t perfect, that it is all a show he’s putting up for the world. It makes Sicheng's cock stiffen in his pants, the way his skin gets redder around the mark, the way Jaehyun moans his name so unfiltered he is sure whoever is in the house heard him yelling.

He travels down Jaehyun's body, Jaehyun's finger threading through his hair, the pressure on his scalp sending buzzes down his spine as he kisses over Jaehyun’s collarbones. He spreads his legs wider, leaving the perfect space for Sicheng to slot himself in, grind against his ass as he makes his way lower down his body.

Jaehyun's torso is smooth, toned muscles flexing under his mouth as he closes his lips around a nipple, fingers playing with the other. Jaehyun's voice tunes out for a second, and when Sicheng looks up at him, tongue swirling around the pert nipple, his head is thrown back in pleasure, lips parted and drool running down his cheeks.

It makes Sicheng bite down on him, makes Jaehyun scream and Sicheng grinds harder against his ass. He lets spit pool on Jaehyun's nipple, moves on to the other one and Jaehyun's entire body shudders under him. Sicheng can’t stop the smile that forms on his lips when he draws the nipple between his teeth, softly biting on it as his fingers pinch the already swollen one.

He knows Jaehyun is trying to say something with the way his lips move and the way his limbs shake, knows he is trying to tell Sicheng to hurry the fuck up and yet Sicheng takes his time, kisses his nipple until Jaehyun is trashing under him, knees bucking to hit him in the guts.

“Say it,” Sicheng teases, placing a kiss right in the middle of his chest. Jaehyun whines, tightening his grip on his hair and making Sicheng hiss. He goes further down his torso, fingers still playing with his now spit-slick nipples, tongue dipping into his navel. “Ask for it.”

“Please,” it almost sounds like a broken sob, body shaking under Sicheng's touch. It makes him hard, so fucking hard it gets hard to think, hard to rationalize that Jaehyun still needs to be properly prepped and all that. “Please, _please_ , Sicheng.”

Sicheng hums, going just a little bit further down and stopping right at the hem of his boxers, licking along the seam. Jaehyun tries to push his head down, tries to get his mouth over his dick but Sicheng holds his ground, moves his hands to grip on his thighs and Jaehyun hisses when his nails dig into his flesh.

“I can’t hear you,” Sicheng knows his breath is hot against Jaehyun's skin, knows it drives him absolutely insane and that is exactly why he breathes hard against him, peppers kisses along the lining of his boxers if only to watch Jaehyun lose it. It works, of course it works.

_“Touch me,”_ Jaehyun whines, locking his ankles over Sicheng's back, pushing him further down. “Use me, fuck me, anything you want Sicheng– just– _please._ ”

Sicheng snakes his fingers around the hem of his boxers, curling them in and pulling the piece down rather swiftly, Jaehyun lifting his hips off the bed to help him in the process. His cock is flushed a pretty red against his stomach, hard and leaking, his cockhead covered in precum.

Sicheng feels like kissing it, his dick as pretty as the rest of him so that’s what he does, wraps his fingers around the base and presses his lips against the slick skin. Jaehyun shudders, again, tries to force Sicheng's head down his dick but Sicheng won’t have any of it.

Instead he presses two fingers against Jaehyun's lips, moaning softly at the way Jaehyun parts rather easily, taking the digits in and swirling his tongue around them. Jaehyun takes his time sucking on his fingers, coating them with spit thoroughly and mildly driving Sicheng mad.

Jaehyun pushes them out with the tip of his tongue when he deems them slick enough, bucking up his hips to try and get the head of his cock past Sicheng's plush lips only to have Sicheng pull away from him, letting go of his dick to pull his boxers down to his mid thighs.

There is no waiting when he presses the tip of his finger against Jaehyun's rim, as Jaehyun opens up with ease just like every other time they have done this. There is no waiting when he pushes the finger up to the last knuckle, as Jaehyun shivers at the stretch, as he moans at the touch and begs for more.

When Jaehyun reaches for under his pillow it makes Sicheng wonder if he just keeps his lube right there for easily access or if he was actually waiting for Sicheng to show up so they could fuck. Probably the latter. Jaehyun probably overheard his father talking to him on the phone, knew he would be over anytime anyways, probably prepared all this to get Sicheng in his bed.

And, oh, wasn’t he so lucky to have caught Sicheng in a horrible mood after having an awful morning. Wasn’t he just so, so lucky that Sicheng needs an outlet to relieve his stress, and isn’t Sicheng just as lucky that Jaehyun is so willing to give him whatever he wants.

Sicheng pulls out to coat his fingers with lube, ignoring Jaehyun's mewling for longer than what is deemed necessary, thriving on the way he gets impatient and starts pushing his ass towards his hand. He lays a hit on Jaehyun's thigh, the sound of his hand slapping his skin so loud it bounces off the walls and hits them full force.

Jaehyun's back arches off his bed, a moan dying up in his throat at the way his entire body trembles. Sicheng smiles to himself, digs his fingers into his flesh and pushes his leg up, giving him better access to his ass. The fluttering of Jaehyun's rim only goes to show how fucking desperate he is, how well and quickly he adjusts to the digit.

There is no finesse when Sicheng stretches him with two fingers, when he pushes them in so deep Jaehyun's thigh tremble under his hand. Sicheng has Jaehyun's body mapped out in his brain, knows how to hit his prostate without much effort and how to make Jaehyun writhe.

He rubs the pads of his fingers against his walls, massaging until Jaehyun has relaxed enough for Sicheng to scissor him open. It turns him on, to feel Jaehyun loosening up around his fingers, to watch him writhe with every press of his fingers inside him. His dick is hard and twitching in his underwear, staining the front with precum and all he really wants is to hurry the fuck up.

He angles his fingers the right way, presses hard and Jaehyun cries out loud, grips his sheets so hard his knuckles go white. Jaehyun's dick twitches against his stomach with every press of Sicheng's finger against his prostate, so red and leaking Sicheng knows he is going to come at the mere contact on his skin.

He hits Jaehyun's thigh again, harder this time, a red handprint blooming instantly on his pale skin, at the same time he presses against his prostate. Jaehyun's entire body trembles, precum pooling under his navel and he whines, releases the sheets to hold onto Sicheng's hair. It is his way so ask for more, to keep going or else he is going to come and Sicheng obliges, easily.

Stretching through three fingers goes as quickly as Jaehyun wants, which is, unsurprisingly, quick as fuck. Sicheng doesn’t say anything, his patience wearing thin and his boner getting harder the longer he buries his fingers in Jaehyun's ass.

“Ruin me,” Jaehyun asks, _pleads_ again, and it is enough for Sicheng to pull his fingers out and wipe them clean on his thigh. Jaehyun whines, hand rubbing off the lube from his skin and wiping it clean on his pink sheets. He looks kind of cute like this, flushed pink on pink sheets.

He lathers his cock with lube, enough to have it dripping on Jaehyun's sheets and off his fingers. Jaehyun mewls at the press of his cockhead against his rim and Sicheng doesn’t give him time to adjust, time to breathe as he keep pushing and pushing until he is buried to the hilt.

Jaehyun is panting just as hard as himself, eyes closed tightly shut as he tries to adjust. Sicheng only gives him a little time, only enough to allow himself to get used to the feeling of Jaehyun's walls around his dick. His thrusts aren’t slow, nor measured, and he can barely see what’s in front of him when he pulls almost all the way out.

Jaehyun's panting turns into whining when the head of his dick gets caught in his rim, turns into moaning when he thrusts back in so hard his hipbones smack loudly against his ass cheeks. He pushes Jaehyun's legs up his chest, folds him in half to give himself a better angle to work with, one he knows he won’t miss Jaehyun's prostate.

He doesn’t have to hold them there, Jaehyun's hands gripping his flesh for dear life, digging his nails hard into the skin and leaving crescent dents on their wake. Jaehyun is loud, so fucking loud Sicheng knows everyone can hear him, can hear them fucking and he couldn’t give less of a fuck. It is good like this, when he knows everyone knows they fuck, when Jaehyun makes it clear that only Sicheng can make him go as delirious as this.

His thighs are sweaty against Sicheng's chest when Sicheng lowers himself down, gets close enough to Jaehyun's face so he can feel him breathing on him. Being close like this, Sicheng can see the tears collecting at the corners of his eyes, wetting his lashes and he can’t help but smirk. He forces Jaehyun's mouth open with a hand, lips plush and red from being bitten on, watches in amusement as Jaehyun pokes his tongue out and tries to lick on his fingers.

“Aren’t you a filthy little thing,” Sicheng murmurs, letting spit pool in his mouth for a second only to spit straight into Jaehyun's. The string slides over Jaehyun's tongue and down his throat, the boy moaning so desperately Sicheng can feel his dick pulse inside him.

The first touch of Sicheng's fingers to his throat has Jaehyun shuddering, his moans fading out and back into panting. Sicheng knows Jaehyun is going to be bruised from how hard he’s fucking into him, how hard their bones hit against each other but he doesn’t care, not right now.

_Is this okay?,_ he wants to ask, wants to make sure, but he doesn’t say anything. The look in Jaehyun's eyes is enough to let him know that _yes, this is okay, do it,_ and he doesn’t think Jaehyun is going to say anything with the way his body shakes but,

“Do it,” he chokes out, licking his lips nervously. His eyes are wild and Sicheng loves it. “Choke me, ruin me, take it all out on me.”

Jaehyun's skin is hot under his fingers, pulse quick where he presses them in. He can’t take his eyes off his neck, off the way Jaehyun's skin goes white the harder he squeezes around him, the way his mouth hangs open and drool starts running down his chin.

And then he presses hard, squeezes hard and Jaehyun's chest moves quickly as he tries to catch his breath, to breathe through the choking. His eyes slip shut the harder Sicheng presses on, voice lost in his throat as he tries to take it all in – the fingers around his throat, the dick up his ass, the chest on his thighs.

Jaehyun legs go of his legs to lock his ankles on Sicheng's back, pushing him deeper with his heels, completely lost in the feeling. Sicheng lets go of him for a moment, Jaehyun's sudden intake of air making him tremble and clench so hard around his cock he could have come right then and there.

But Jaehyun is mouthing something, mouthing words Sicheng can’t understand, doesn’t try to as he wraps a hand around his neck once more, choking him hard, muting him out and all Jaehyun can do is moan. Moan his name, moan curse words, whatever it is that comes to him. He is reduced to just that, a moaning, shaking mess, tears rolling down the sides of his face as he reaches up for Sicheng's shoulder for any sort of grounding.

Sicheng pushes himself off Jaehyun's body enough to wrap his free hand around his dick, the hand around his neck pressing him further down into the mattress. Jaehyun is a mess, fingers curling around Sicheng's wrist when he starts fisting him as quickly and as hard as he fucks him.

Sicheng knows it is too much, his cockhead pressing relentlessly against Jaehyun's prostate, his hipbones hitting his ass, the hand around his neck and now the one around his dick. He knows it is too much with the way Jaehyun trashes beneath him, knows he is going to come soon if he keeps this up and Sicheng wants to see him completely ruined.

But he pulls out, takes his hands off Jaehyun's body and Jaehyun coughs for air, looking up at him through the tears in his eyes as if to ask him what the fuck is going on.

“Turn around,” Sicheng demands dryly, pushing him on his side and rolling him over. Jaehyun struggles to push himself on all fours, limbs shaking at the effort to keep himself up. Sicheng presses a hand between his shoulders, pushing his upper body back down. “Don’t bother, _sweetcheeks_.”

His cock slides easily back inside him and his hands grip harshly onto his hips, bracing himself as he presses his chest flush against Jaehyun's sweaty back. This way, he can feel every rise and fall of Jaehyun's body as Sicheng presses into him until he is balls deep, Jaehyun's walls fit snugly around him like a sleeve.

Sicheng pushes Jaehyun's hips back on his cock the same time he thrusts into him, the pain of Jaehyun's bones on his numbed out by the feeling of him clenching around him. Jaehyun melts deeper into his bed, body giving up on keeping himself up and just begging for release.

“You fit so perfectly around me.”

Jaehyun moans his name.

“You let me fuck you so good.”

_Please._

“Do you enjoy it?”

_Sicheng._

“Being my perfect little whore?”

_Touch me._

“Should I?” he asks mockingly but does it anyway, wraps his fingers around Jaehyun's dick and gets him off hard and fast, not as hard as the snapping of his hips but enough to make him sob into the mattress.

He thumbs at the slit, smears precum over the head and it only takes a few quick pumps for Jaehyun to come with a cry of his name and a plea, spilling thick, hot cum into his hand and over his fingers. Sicheng jerks him through his orgasm, fucks him just as hard for as long as Jaehyun keeps coming.

There is cum pooling on Jaehyun’s sheets beneath him when he comes down to it, body flinching from oversensitivity as Sicheng keeps fucking into him, chasing his own orgasm. It doesn’t really take long after that, Jaehyun's walls tight around him making the coiling in his stomach snap.

Sicheng comes with a shudder, lips tightly shut as he tries to suppress a loud moan, forehead resting between Jaehyun's shoulders. He keeps fucking Jaehyun though his own orgasm just like he did with the other, keeps fucking him until his cock spurts nothing and the contact becomes too much to him.

There is cum pooling on Jaehyun's sheets beneath him and now there is also cum running down his ass and thighs, making an even bigger mess when Sicheng pulls out with a groan. He runs his fingers over the streaks, follows them back to Jaehyun's ass and pushes two of his fingers back past his rim just for the sake of it, for the sake of hearing Jaehyun whine loudly at him one more time.

“Good boy,” Sicheng pats his ass once, twice until Jaehyun is flush against his sheets, limbs turned to mush.

It takes a while for Jaehyun to react, and Sicheng is already tucked back into his jeans when he manages to turn around to look at him. But Jaehyun stares for long, too long, and there is a look on his face Sicheng can’t quite read.

“Stay,” Jaehyun mumbles, and at first Sicheng thinks he’s heard it wrong, but the blush on Jaehyun's cheeks tells him he heard it right. Sicheng frowns, stares at him as if he’s grown another heard. “Just a bit longer?”

Sicheng wants to laugh. “Yeah that’s definitely not going to happen.”

Jaehyun pouts, pulling on the sheets to cover himself up. He’s sweaty and still panting, the crimson of his cheeks spreading down to his chest and the tips of his ears. “Why not?”

“Jaehyun,” Sicheng gives him a hard stare, fixing his clothes. “I don’t know what goes on in your head but let me refresh your memory real quick. I _work_ for your _father_. I’m not supposed to be here. I’m supposed to be here to report back to him and then I’m straight out of the front gates, but you never fucking let me.”

“Is it bad that I want to be around you?” his voice cracks when it pitches up, making him sound a bit offended.

“Yes, it is! My job is dangerous as fuck, do you not get it? I could literally _die_ any fucking day, I’m not someone to be kept around. For fuck’s sake, is that so hard to understand?!”

Jaehyun seems so shocked by his words it is like it is the first time he’s hearing them, the first time he realizes the gravity of it all. His mouth opens and closes as he tries to say something, anything, but in the end he finds himself rendered speechless.

“Snap out of it, Jung. You’re so caught up in your own little world you can’t even fucking see what’s happening right in front of you.”

Jaehyun looks like he is going to cry, lips quivering as he remains silent. When he fails to say something, anything, Sicheng reaches for the door.

“I’m out of here.”

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

Sicheng doesn’t see Jaehyun again for days, not when he goes over to the manor, not when he goes over to the company. Jaehyun doesn’t reach out to him either, doesn’t give him a call or send him a text and Sicheng isn’t going to overthink it. He snapped at the boy pretty bad the last time they were together, it is reasonable that Jaehyun doesn’t want to see him.

He is back at the manor on a call from his boss, and he doesn’t know why his hands are sweating when he pushes the handle of the front door down and lets himself in. It is probably because of the time of the day he’s called him in, and maybe a bit because of the tone he used.

Sicheng doesn’t get nervous at things, but it is past eleven on a Saturday night and he is supposed to get this one weekend off. The cut on his mouth has already healed but now he has bruises on his back to take care of, and they make it hard to walk properly.

“Take a seat,” Mr. Jung tells him once he’s past the office’s doors, the only source of light in the room being a lamp on his desk. He is in his robes and seems to be relaxed, and Sicheng allows himself to relax a bit. Just a little bit.

“Did anything happen… sir?” he adds the last part as an afterthought, the cushioning of the chair feeling uncomfortable in all the wrong places.

Jaehyun's father stares at him for a while and Sicheng holds his gaze, refusing to let off. He doesn’t seem worried or angry when he speaks, but the expression he has on is as unreadable and Jaehyun's was when they last saw each other. He doesn’t know what’s coming next.

“You see, Sicheng,” Sicheng knows it is bad when he uses his real name instead of the given one. Sicheng notices for the first time since walking in that Yuta is nowhere to be seen, and he wonders if he is getting the weekend off too or if he’s around the house. “My son came to me a few days ago, saying he was concerned about your wellbeing. Wanted me to fire you.”

Sicheng can feel his stomach burn. He’s livid.

“Of course I’m not going to do it. I love my son and I would do anything for him. Anything except this, I know I have spoiled him too much in this life and I wanted to hear it from you. Is that what you want?”

He is going to be sick.

Jaehyun's father raises a brow at him. “How do you feel about that?”

“I think your son doesn’t know what he is saying, sir,” he finds the stomach to reply through his teeth. “I apologize he even bothered you with that, I don’t know where he got this idea from. Now if you excuse me.”

He doesn’t wait for a reply, doesn’t wait to be dismissed, can’t even hear if Jaehyun's father has said anything at all when he gets up to leave. His blood is boiling and his pulse is loud in his ears and he can’t even see through his anger when he makes his way upstairs and towards Jaehyun's room.

Yuta is standing in the hallway, outside someone’s door, and Sicheng doesn’t have half a mind to greet him back or stop to hear what he is saying before he is barging into Jaehyun's room, slamming the door shut behind him.

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?” he yells, startling Jaehyun out of his sleep. Sicheng is shaking, shaking with the need to punch something, and he knows that if he doesn’t calm down that is going to end up being Jaehyun's pretty face. “What the fuck!”

“Hey, calm the fuck down!” Jaehyun yells back at him, still half asleep but now halfway out of his bed. He seems confused and Sicheng knows he is going to be sick if he stands in this house any further. “What are you doing here?”

“ _Oh?_ ” Sicheng scoffs, striding closer to him and fisting the front of Jaehyun's pajamas. “Funny you ask that, Jaehyun, because I was wondering the fucking same when your father called me over on my fucking day off.”

“And why the fuck are you yelling in my room because of it?!” he is trying to look tough but Sicheng can see past his façade, can hear the slight wavering in his voice. Right now he is scared of Sicheng, as he should be.

“You think you can do whatever you want just because you’re rich?” there is venom in his voice and for the first time he hopes they drill into Jaehyun's head, hopes they hurt. “You think you can toy with me? You had no right to do what you did!”

“What are you talking about?” Jaehyun mumbles, hold weak when he reaches up to wrap his fingers around Sicheng's wrists.

Sicheng shakes him, trying to snap him out of it and back into the real world. “You _know_ what the fuck I’m talking about. Are you so busy acting like a brat all the time that you can’t fucking see how your actions affect others? Not all of us were born with a silver spoon in our fucking mouths, and some of us actually need jobs to survive.”

“Well I’m _sorry_ that I just want you safe!” Jaehyun has the audacity to look offended, gripping harder at his wrists to get him to let go of him. Sicheng does, pushing him back so hard he falls on his bed.

“Why?” Sicheng is still screaming, and he doesn’t care that it is late, and by the way Jaehyun's father hasn’t told them off by now he figures he doesn’t care either. “ _Why_ do you care? Have a puppy crush on me because I fuck you good?”

“I’m in love with you!” Jaehyun screams, and it is only then that Sicheng sees the tears threatening to spill over his eyes. “I’m in love with you, you fucking asshole!”

It feels worse than being punched in the guts, worse than the bruises on his body, worse than the time he had to run off with Yangyang because the kid killed someone by mistake. The words sink in deep in his stomach and he can’t do this. He is going to vomit; he knows he is going to vomit if he stares at Jaehyun any longer.

“You’re out of your fucking mind,” he isn’t yelling anymore but his voice still carries the same venom as before. He is backing away towards the door, Jaehyun's eyes following his every movement. “Snap out of it, Jung. Get over this stupid crush.”

He heaves on a bush the second he is out the door, his stomach churning as Jaehyun's words play in his brain over and over again. This is stupid, this is ridiculous and Jaehyun will have to get over himself. There is no way this is going to work. Sicheng isn’t someone made to be kept around, he has made it pretty clear by now.

Jaehyun's only got a puppy crush on him and he will get over it as long as Sicheng keeps his distance, which is exactly what he vows himself to do for as long as needed. He feels dizzy on his way home, the usually pleasant wind of the city uncomfortable against his skin, making him feel sicker than he already does.

His bed is uncomfortable when he lies down, his body and mind not letting him fall asleep like he wants to. Instead they focus on the rapid beating of his heart, the twisting in his stomach, the tingling being his eyelids and the huge fucking knot in his throat. Catching feelings is stupid and he won’t ever allow himself to do it, can’t allow Jaehyun to catch feelings for someone like him of all people.

He shouldn’t feel this bad, should he?

He rushes to the bathroom and heaves some more, frustration now settling in his stomach over every other thing he feels. Maybe he should punch a wall. Maybe he should go out on a hunt and kill someone. Set something on fire. Anything would do, really.

His phone buzzes with a new text, and he honestly expects to be from Jaehyun. It is from Yuta, though, and Sicheng frowns at the device.

 

**Nakamoto, [00:47]**

I don’t know what’s going on between you two

but I can hear Jaehyun scream and cry at the same time all the way from down the hall

what did you do

 

**Winwin, [00:49]**

you tell me what the fuck is going on

you’re around this family all the fucking time

this boy needs to get over himself

 

**Nakamoto, [00:50]**

idk man Jaehyun can be dramatic sometimes

but ive never seen him like this

 

Sicheng wants to smash his phone against the wall, wants to scream until he loses his voice, until his brain runs out of oxygen and he passes the fuck out. He doesn’t do any of these things, instead locks his phone and tucks it under his pillow, getting back into his original position of staring at the ceiling.

His thoughts are loud. The words scream in his brain all at the same time and he can’t seem to figure out what they’re saying. He is exhausted by the time he finally starts to feel sleepy, his body blending into his mattress as darkness washes over his room. It is late and he is tired and he didn’t think he would ever feel so thankful for sleep to come to him.

 

Jaehyun doesn’t text him. Jaehyun doesn’t call him. Jaehyun doesn’t make any effort to reach out to him once again and neither does Sicheng, and he knows this is for the best. For the both of them, it is for the best.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

Sicheng doesn’t expect his first contact with Jaehyun after a week of radio silence to be through a phone call. He sure thought he would bump into him at the house or the company, or at a random corner in the middle of the night, so when his phone flashes with an incoming call from Jaehyun of all people he is, to put it simple, intrigued.

It is past ten.

“What do you want now?” it’s not what he wants to say but it is what his knee-jerk reflex makes him do. His mouth is working faster than what his brain can catch up with. “I’m too busy to fuck you–”

Jaehyun doesn’t say anything and Sicheng briefly checks his phone to make sure the call didn’t disconnect.

“Hello?” his heart is beating loudly in his ears and there is silence on the other end of the line. If Jaehyun says something he doesn’t seem to hear. He tries calling again. “Jaehyun?”

He tries to quieten his racing heart enough for him to listen. All that is coming through from Jaehyun's end is his loud breathing and nothing else, and Sicheng is about ready to complain when he hears rustling and Jaehyun's breath quickens.

_“There’s– there’s people in my house,”_ his voice is muffled when he speaks and it is hard to make out the words, but Sicheng understands them perfectly well and he can feel his stomach drop to his feet at the sound. _“T-they’re walking around– and breaking t-things and being loud.”_

Sicheng gets off his bed in a second, looking for the keys of his bike as he tries to swallow around the knot in his throat and lessen his sudden urge to heave. This is bad, this is all shades of bad.

“Jaehyun?” he calls out again, sounding a little more urgent this time, and Jaehyun hums as a response. He tries hard not to yell into the phone. “Where are you right now?”

_“I– in one of the–”_ the pause is too long. Sicheng thinks he might break through his own front door if Jaehyun doesn’t answer quickly enough. _“Linen closets.”_

“Where is everyone?” his feet don’t seem to carry him fast enough, and he foregoes the elevator altogether in order to save up time. He is jumping three steps down at a time and he hopes he won’t break his feet in his hurry to get to the building’s parking lot.

_“Out,”_ he murmurs, breath quickening. _“Oh– my god I think they’re coming closer.”_

Sicheng stops by the back door of his building as his body lurches with the urge to heave.

_“Oh god–”_

“Jaehyun,” he tries to keep his calm if only for Jaehyun's sake. “Jaehyun, I need you to be quiet.” He can’t seem to make his way through the cars fast enough, can’t seem to think fast enough. His brain is going a hundred miles an hour. “Stay calm and stay where you are, and don’t make any noise.”

_“Okay,”_ Jaehyun agrees easily, the rustling of fabric the only noise besides his loud, ragged breathing directly on the phone. In the background, Sicheng can hear loud voices and a lot of banging, as well as the noise of things breaking. He is going to lose his damn mind.

“Promise me?” he connects his Bluetooth in-ear as he gets on his bike, fingers shaking slightly as he turns on the engine. “Don’t hang up on me.”

_“I promise,”_ is all Jaehyun says before he goes completely quiet.

He can hear things breaking in the background through the silence and pray god Jaehyun will listen to him and actually stay still in the closet. The noises seem to get _closer, closer, closer_ , and his blood runs cold when he hears voices through the line.

_“Jaehyun,”_ the voice calls out and Sicheng can hear Jaehyun's breath hitch. _“Jaehyunie, come out from where you’re hiding. I just wanna talk.”_

Sicheng is definitely going to vomit the second he stops moving. He can hear Jaehyun whimper, starting to feels desperate, and Sicheng all but screams into the call, telling him to stay still and be quiet.

Sicheng can’t hear a single thing as he drives through the city, as he crosses the lake and cuts the lanes as fast as his motorbike will let him, which doesn’t seem to be fast enough. The wind is cold against his bare cheeks, helmet completely forgotten back home in his hurry to leave.

He is rounding Jaehyun's street when the other’s voice comes through his in-ear, still shaky and still muffled. _“I– I think they left–”_

“Stay where you are!” he screams as he stops in front of the Jung manor, hand slapping his ear to end the call so hard he thinks he might go deaf for a while.

The front gate is clearly broken through, the front door left hanging ajar, the wood broken in places where it might have been hit with a crowbar. Sicheng can’t feel his legs, he can’t hear a damn thing as he crosses the property, ignoring the knotting in his stomach in order to get everything straight. For Jaehyun's sake as well as his own.

The house is a mess, to say the least. Every piece of expensive china they had around has been shattered to pieces, secular vases broken where they once stood shiny, paintings worth more than Sicheng's entire life teared to shreds.

Despite of the mess, nothing really seems to have been stolen. Sicheng doesn’t know what it is, what this was, but it clearly wasn’t a robbery. The thugs who were once there are now long gone, not a single apparent trace of their identity left behind. Of course he can figure this one out with a little digging and a look at the surveillance cameras, but right now all he needs to do is find Jaehyun.

He stands in the middle of the entrance, in silence, listening closely. One thing the mafia taught him was how to listen for every little noise possible and it sure comes in handy most times. He tries a step forward, towards where he thinks the closets might be.

He can hear a muffled noise, for sure, down a long hallway that is damaged but not even close to how the entrance looks. There are too many doors, stark white like the walls, and the closer Sicheng gets the surer he is that is where Jaehyun is hiding. His fingers close around the handle of the last door on the corridor, trembling a little, and he takes a deep breath before pushing it down.

He finds Jaehyun crouching in the middle of the closet, holding himself as his body shakes. He is crying and crying hard, eyes red and puffy and tears staining his skin where they run down his cheeks, snot running down his nose.

He looks up at Sicheng, a plea in his eyes when he holds his arms out. Sicheng just lets his body drop to the floor, kneecaps hitting hard on the ground but it doesn’t hurt nearly as much as his head. His arms wrap tightly around Jaehyun, pulling him close, Jaehyun's wrapping tightly around his neck as he cries into his shoulder.

“I thought I’d lost you,” he whispers, fingers still trembling, and Jaehyun sobs harder into him. He breathes in his scent, feels his weight in his arms, and he realizes he can’t stomach the thought of possibly losing him. It drives him crazy. “Fuck, you scared me.”

Jaehyun holds him tight a while longer, long enough for his crying to lessen significantly. The closet is hot and stuffy and Sicheng feels like he is being cooked up inside his jacket, but if this is what Jaehyun needs right now then he will let him have it.

It feels like hours have passed until Jaehyun finally lets his arms fall to his sides, body slumped forward on him. Sicheng tugs him up by the hands and on to his feet, Jaehyun still shaking but visibly a lot calmer than he was before.

“Let’s get out of here,” he pulls Jaehyun out of the closet, wincing when Jaehyun's grip in his hand tightens at the sight of his trashed house. He turns around in time to see him trying to swallow down fresh tears. “We need to call your dad and tell him what happened.”

“I– I don’t think I can,” Jaehyun is still shaking, voice small, and Sicheng pulls him a little closer.

“I’ll help you,” he doesn’t intend to sound so sweet, but he also doesn’t think being rough and mean will do any good to any of them right now.

While on speaker with his father, Jaehyun does the run-through of what happened. He can’t give much details since he hid in the closet the moment he realized something was wrong, and all Sicheng can catch up on is the fact that they knew to disable the alarm system to break into their house.

“They didn’t steal anything,” Jaehyun adds at last, biting on the skin on his thumb nervously, as if his father will yell at him for being pretty much useless.

He doesn’t.

“I can help Nakamoto look into it in the morning, sir.” Sicheng's voice is steady, unlike the beating of his heart. Jaehyun's hand, the one that is not being bit on, holds tightly onto his knee. Sicheng can see he is restless where they sit by the dining table, the urge to get the hell out of there getting the best of him. “For now I’d like permission to get your son out of the house for the night.”

_“And where would you take him?”_ he doesn’t sound like he is going to say no, and it is likely that he is only asking because he wants to know where Sicheng is taking his son to. Jaehyun looks at him curiously.

“I believe he will be safe at my place for the night,” a beat of silence, “sir.”

_“Do what you can to protect my son,”_ he says with finality. Sicheng's finger is ghosting over the end call button when his voice comes through the speakers again. _“And, Sicheng, thank you.”_

It catches him off guard and he is sure it shows on his face, what with the way Jaehyun is looking just as surprised at him.

“Of course,” he sputters out, holding the phone a little closer to his mouth. “Of course, sir.”

Jaehyun's father is the one to hang up first and Sicheng breathes in relief for the first time in too long. Jaehyun's hand is still heavy on his knee, nails starting to dig so deep it hurts even through his jeans.

“Were you serious?” he asks quietly, curious eyes trying to search Sicheng's face. Sicheng frowns.

“What do you mean?”

“About– taking me to your place,” he adds. “Were you serious about that?”

“Of course I’m serious,” he gets off his chair, pulling Jaehyun along and towards the front door. “Come on, let’s get the fuck out of this place. It stinks.”

It is when they are outside and Sicheng is starting the engine that he notices Jaehyun isn’t following him, feet glued to the ground where he stands on the front porch. Sicheng raises his brows at him questioningly and Jaehyun clasps his hands together.

“Do we really have to go on this… thing?”

Sicheng scoffs. “So you mean to tell me bored, spoiled rich kid Jung Jaehyun was never rebellious and went on a ride on a bike with one of his boytoys?” he clicks his tongue loudly. “Disappointed but not surprised. Hop on, fucker. I’ll be gentle.”

Jaehyun mutters something Sicheng can’t hear, slowly but surely making his way over. He looks suspiciously at Sicheng, then at the bike and back at Sicheng before finally hopping on behind him. Jaehyun's body is warm where he presses against his back – Sicheng can feel his heat even through his thick jacket.

“Hold on tight,” Jaehyun's arms snake around his torso, squeezing him harder than necessary. Sicheng can’t breathe. “Not so fucking hard, Christ.”

“Sorry,” he mumbles, pressing his cheek on his back, right between his shoulders. Sicheng tries to ignore the twisting in his stomach and the tingling on his fingers in order to drive safely, not too fast to cause an accident but not slow enough that they are stuck in Jaehyun's neighborhood for longer than necessary.

Jaehyun is warm against his body, and perhaps Sicheng is slowly losing his mind.

 

Sicheng's apartment isn’t bad, per se, but it is nothing compared to the Jung manor. For one he likes to keep his things rather simple, much unlike Jaehyun's parents who have filled up the place with a bunch of crap. Jaehyun is like a shadow behind him as they make their way into the apartment, curious eyes mapping out every corner he can see.

“It’s not much,” Sicheng gestures vaguely at the place, stepping aside to let Jaehyun roam further into it. “But it’s what I’ve got for tonight.”

“Thank you,” he murmurs quietly, grasping at his pants to calm himself down. Sicheng smiles secretly at him when Jaehyun turns around to take another look.

“I’ll show you the bathroom,” he decides Jaehyun should take a shower, decides it will help him calm down a bit more and Jaehyun follows him around like a puppy. “You can take a shower; I’ll fix you some clothes and maybe a glass of water.”

Jaehyun is frozen by the bathroom, looking at Sicheng as if he is going to disappear any second. It is an irrational thought; this is his own damn house after all, where else could he go? He presses his lips together, frowning at Jaehyun a little.

“I’m gonna be right outside the door, go take a shower. You stink of fear.”

It still takes Jaehyun a bit longer to comply but he does, nevertheless, closing the door shut behind himself with a soft click. Sicheng waits until he hears running water before going about finding something for Jaehyun to wear. He decides on a white tee and some pajama bottoms, clean underwear and maybe some socks if he feels like it.

He is halfway done filling a glass with water when he hears Jaehyun's feet patting into the kitchen. He looks up just in time to catch Jaehyun opening his mouth to say something, deciding against it the second their eyes meet.

“Here,” Sicheng offers the glass, wet with condensation. Jaehyun hesitates to take it. “It’s not tap water and I haven’t poisoned your drink; you can take it.”

He can see Jaehyun is still shaking, lips trembling around the rim as he takes small sips. He doesn’t expect Jaehyun to put the glass down and make an advance on him, fingers locking behind his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Sicheng doesn’t kiss back, presses his lips tightly shut so Jaehyun can’t kiss him either, trying his best to push the boy off his body. It works for a second and Sicheng exhales loudly, half relieved, but then Jaehyun is on him again and he feels like he could punch him square in the face if it meant Sicheng would get him to stop.

“Jaehyun,” he tries reaching for his arms, his face, anything – but Jaehyun is frantic, kissing whatever he can get his lips on. His hands go from Sicheng's neck to his shirt, pulling at the hem. “Jaehyun, stop this–”

But he isn’t listening. When he doesn’t succeed on pulling Sicheng's shirt over his head he moves on to the hem of his pants, tugging on his belt loops, fumbling with the button and trying to unzip it. Sicheng is growing impatient, trying to get the other to stop, to get him to listen, but Jaehyun is completely out of it.

“I need to repay you,” he whispers hoarsely, dragging down the zipper of his jeans, trying to sneak his fingers in. Sicheng is going to yell even though he doesn’t want to. This is not supposed to be happening. “You said you don’t do anything for free, right?”

There is the ghost of a dry laughter in his voice that almost makes Sicheng vomit for the third or fourth time that night. Yeah, maybe he did say it, but this is definitely not what he fucking meant.

Sicheng grabs his arms with too much force. He is never this rough on handling Jaehyun, this amount of strength only reserved for criminals and the sorts but Jaehyun is out of it and not willing to listen, so he will do whatever it takes for him to hear him.

“Jaehyun,” he grits out roughly, shaking him by the arms, trying to get him to look up. It works. “Stop it. I’ll take you to bed.”

There is a grin on Jaehyun's lips, his fingers still trembling where they hold onto his pants, and Sicheng doesn’t try telling him that is definitely not what he meant if only it means Jaehyun will follow his orders.

His mattress isn’t as comfortable as Jaehyun's but it will have to do. Jaehyun is restless when he gets into bed, restless as he reaches for Sicheng and pulls him down into a kiss. Sicheng, once again, doesn’t kiss him back, waits until the boy starts whining in frustration to peel himself off him.

“We’re not doing this now,” he says firmly, looking Jaehyun straight in the eyes, trying to get him to understand. “I didn’t bring you here just so I could fuck you, Jung. Just rest.”

Jaehyun recoils, shrinking into himself as if Sicheng's words burn his skin, looking all but rejected. Sicheng catches him by the wrists before he can get further away from him, pulling him close and into his chest. He is still shaking, of course he is, and by the low sniffling he hears Sicheng knows he is trying not to cry.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he reassures him, rubbing a comforting hand on his back. “I’ll lay down with you, yeah?”

Jaehyun nods and Sicheng does just that, trying not to mind the fact that he is getting into bed without even taking a shower. He can just change the sheets later to get rid of the germs.

Jaehyun settles into his hold, crying softly into his chest as Sicheng murmurs comforting words to him. It takes hours for Jaehyun to fall asleep, and when he does Sicheng tries not to mind the tightening in his chest, the way his heart hurts at the sight of Jaehyun like this.

He knows catching feelings is a bad thing, especially if it is for someone like Jung Jaehyun. He knows catching feelings is a bad thing but at this point he isn’t really sure there is anything he can do about it. The thought that he could have lost Jaehyun tonight is bad in on itself and he doesn’t really want to think about it any longer.

It takes hours for him to fall asleep, and when he does it is to the light rise and fall of Jaehyun's chest against his own.

 

The following morning isn’t as easy to face as the night before. Jaehyun looks like shit, eyes puffy and face still stained with tears, hair looking like a nest. Sicheng didn’t expect him to look better than this, honestly, and it doesn’t even matter when Jaehyun still manages to look cute.

God, feelings are so fucking gross.

“Good morning,” he whispers as Jaehyun rubs the sleep off his eyes, looking like he doesn’t really know where he is at. It takes him a few moments to let it sink in. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Jaehyun answers honestly, unfiltered. His hands go to the front of Sicheng's shirt, and this time Sicheng doesn’t try to stop him. His stomach is in turmoil. “Please help me get my mind off this.”

Sicheng is staring at his lips, dry and a bit chapped, instead of his eyes. Jaehyun tugs on his shirt, trying to get his attention, and his eyes flick up for a moment. His voice is still hoarse with sleep when he says, “what do you want?”

“You know what I want,” Jaehyun murmurs, pulling himself a bit closer. His body is warm, too warm. Sicheng is losing his mind.

“I need you to tell me,” he adds. He isn’t going to do anything he doesn’t get verbal consent to, what with Jaehyun's previously altered state of mind.

“I want you to fuck me,” he says in a heartbeat. And then, to be clearer, “I want you to have sex with me. Make me feel good, make me forget. Please, Sicheng,” he is starting to beg, starting to get desperate. “I need it. I need you.”

“How bad do you need it?”

Jaehyun lets his eyes slip shut, throwing a leg over Sicheng's hip. Sicheng can feel his dick hardening, his breath quickening, and he wonders if his heart would be beating fast if he placed a hand over Jaehyun's chest. He doesn’t, though, waits for Jaehyun to answer.

“So fucking bad,” comes the reply after a while, Jaehyun still not looking at him. He has his head resting on Sicheng's shoulder instead, trying to even out his breathing.

“What do you want?” Sicheng repeats, a hand going to his chin to lift his head up, make Jaehyun look at him. Jaehyun's eyelashes are long and pretty, and if Sicheng stares long enough he is sure he will be able to count every single one of them. He doesn’t.

Jaehyun whines, low and long as he stares into his eyes. “Want you to fuck me,” he repeats much like Sicheng, starting to fidget in his hold. “I want you to fuck me into your bed and use me like you always do.”

“Want me to fuck you open?” Sicheng presses his thigh up against his crotch, a breathy moan escaping Jaehyun's lips when he grinds down on him.

“Please,” he breathes out, sneaking his cold fingers under Sicheng's shirt. “Want you to fuck me until I can’t remember my name.”

“Yeah?” Sicheng teases, hand travelling down his body to tease with the elastic band of his pants. It is easy to get Jaehyun going, even more so when he is desperate to get something. It is pretty easy work. “Want me to fuck you on all fours?”

Jaehyun stutters on an answer, unable to get a single word out when Sicheng lets his hand into his pants.

“Or would you rather have me fuck you on your side?”

The front of his underwear is already wet with precum, Jaehyun's dick steadily growing harder with every word Sicheng lets out.

“Or maybe on your back?”

Jaehyun looks up at him, eyes big and clouded with lust. This is so easy.

“Would you like that?” he presses his palm against Jaehyun's clothed dick, enough pressure to make him mewl, make him buck into his touch. “Me on top of you, staring down at you as I fuck you good. You’d like that?”

Jaehyun nods frantically, holding onto his biceps and thrusting into his hand. He is so desperate for any sort of contact, desperate to get off, to get what he wants, and Sicheng, for once, will give him just that.

“Tell me what you want,” Sicheng says again and Jaehyun whines in frustration, the touch on his dick not quite enough.

“I want you to fuck me on my back,” he licks his lips nervously, eyes slipping shut when a moan bubbles up his stomach. “Want you to stare me down and to call me names, want you to spit on me and use me for your own pleasure.” God, Sicheng is so fucking turned on.

“You want it bad?”

“So bad,” Jaehyun cries, reaching down for his hand inside his pants, guiding it to slip past his underwear. Sicheng lets him. “Want your dick inside me, fucking me nice, fucking me good and bruising my insides.”

Sicheng plays with his balls, making Jaehyun curl into his chest. He traces a finger down and over his perineum, enough to be teasing without going further down to his rim. Jaehyun moans so loud the entire building might have been able to hear him.

“And if I don’t?” he murmurs right to his ear, sending shivers down Jaehyun's spine, just how he likes it.

“ _God_ , Sicheng,” he is running breathless, “I’ll do anything you want. Please. I’ll let you fuck my throat, whatever you’d like– _please_ just–”

“Touch you?” Sicheng feigns innocence, touch featherlike when he runs his fingers over his hardening cock. “But I’m touching you, am I not?”

He doesn’t let Jaehyun whine any further. He pulls his hand off his dick and gently pushes him on his back, his heart thundering in his chest. He wonders if Jaehyun can hear how loud and wildly it beats.

Sicheng peels Jaehyun's clothes off slowly, taking his time to appreciate the skin unveiling under him. It feels like it is the first time he is seeing Jaehyun naked, soft but defined muscles where the shirt gets dragged up and tossed off, skin so pale he shines under the soft glow of the early hours of the morning.

Strong thighs flex under his hand when Sicheng drags his pajama pants off. He bends down briefly, places a gentle peck on his inner thigh that has Jaehyun writhing under him. Sicheng smiles despite himself, does the same to the other thigh and Jaehyun nearly kneels him right on the chest.

He keeps the teasing to a minimum, knows Jaehyun wants this, needs this, and Sicheng will give it to him. The underwear slides down his legs easily, revealing Jaehyun's red and leaking cock, resting heavily against his pelvis.

He foregoes asking and just goes for it, travels up his body until his lips are brushing over the crown, shiny with precum.

“Oh my god,” Jaehyun breathes out, looking down at him the same time Sicheng looks up at him. “Fuck– Sicheng, are you g–”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, _sweetcheeks_ ,” Sicheng says with a smile, placing a kiss at the slick cockhead. Jaehyun's body goes rigid under Sicheng and he smiles, licking at the slit.

He can see Jaehyun struggling with his hands, not exactly knowing what to do with them. He watches, as his lips press light kisses along the length, as Jaehyun tries to go for his hair for a moment but decides against it, grasping the sheets on his sides instead. Sicheng chuckles, going down to the base and licking around it, mouthing at the heated skin and making Jaehyun moan.

Jaehyun is so pretty like this, melting under his touch, skin growing hot and red wherever Sicheng's fingers go. He licks down to his balls, sucking on one gently before moving to the other and doing the same, the tip of his finger running down his perineum and over to his rim.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Jaehyun chokes out when Sicheng's tongue licks where his ass meets his thigh, biting hard enough to leave a bruise. And god Sicheng would love to mark him up, to be rough and to bruise him badly, but today isn’t the day for that. That’s not what he needs, not what _Jaehyun_ needs.

What Jaehyun needs is his mouth on his ass and he makes it clear with his words, urging Sicheng to keep on going and not leave him hanging. Sicheng runs his tongue flat against his rim, lets spit pool in his mouth only to let it drip over the skin and get him wet.

“I love hearing you moan,” Sicheng doesn’t know what makes him say it, doesn’t really know what’s gotten to him, but maybe his body is tired of making him overthink everything he says to the boy. “Love hearing the sounds you make when I fuck you.”

“You make me– make me feel so good,” Jaehyun moans, thighs trembling when Sicheng pokes his hole with the tip of his tongue.

“Yeah?” Sicheng hums against his ass, kissing his entrance lightly. “Love the sounds you make when I make you feel good.”

“Want you to make me come,” his voice is a moan when he speaks and Sicheng couldn’t say no to him even if he wanted to.

But he keeps on talking. “With my mouth only?”

Jaehyun nods, hands releasing the sheets to scratch on his skin. “And then with your dick. Make me come as many times you want.”

Sicheng doesn’t do this often. It is always Jaehyun sucking him off when his ass is still sore, or when Sicheng doesn’t feel like fucking, but in any case it is never Sicheng working his mouth around. Not that he doesn’t like it, he just doesn’t do it very often.

Right now, as he presses the tip of his tongue past Jaehyun's rim, he questions why he doesn’t do it as often as he would like. Jaehyun is beautiful under him, legs spreading wider and breathing growing more ragged, nails scratching red streaks over his thighs and torso as he grows more and more desperate.

Jaehyun clenches around his tongue when he pushes past and in, warm around him and Sicheng moans back at him. He pushes his tongue in as deep as it will go, curling it up and making Jaehyun absolutely lose it at the feeling.

His hands finally go to his hair, gentle and unsure but still there, holding for support. Sicheng hums, licking him around before pulling off to look at him.

“You can hold onto me, Jae.” He doesn’t know if it is the permission or the name that makes Jaehyun whine, fingers instantly threading to his hair and holding him tightly. Sicheng smiles, focusing back on his ass and on making him feel good.

He lets more saliva drip over his hole, wetting him even more before he goes down on him again, tongue working a bit faster on fucking Jaehyun open again this time around. Jaehyun's grip is deathly in his hair and his scalp stings at the pull, but it isn’t at all bad – the pain goes straight to his dick, where it sits painfully hard inside his boxers. Sicheng is glad he remembered to pull off his jeans the previous night.

Jaehyun's hole flutters around him and Sicheng takes the opportunity to slick up a finger with as much saliva as he can, teasing the tip over the stretched hole and making Jaehyun cry out once more.

“Pretty,” Sicheng murmurs against his inner thigh when he pulls away to push his finger in, Jaehyun trashing under his hand. He is moaning in irregular intervals and the rise and fall of his chest, frantic, tells him he is trying to get used to the feeling. His cock is as hard as ever and an angry shade of red, leaking over his skin and begging to be touched.

Sicheng takes his time to appreciate Jaehyun under him, to listen to all his noises as he gets used to the initial stretch. It is fascinating to watch him slowly lose his composure, to watch him lose himself to pleasure, and all that thanks to him.

He bites on the skin of Jaehyun's inner thigh, sucking a hickey onto it only to get Jaehyun to moan again. Jaehyun is trying to keep it low, trying not to be so loud so soon and Sicheng thinks that it is kind of adorable that he is trying this hard.

He thinks to tell Jaehyun he can be as loud as he wants, that he doesn’t care if his neighbors are going to hear them because he really _doesn’t_ , but instead he just adds another finger to pull it out from him. It works, his moans rising just a tad bit in volume at the stinging stretch of a second finger, at the feeling of Sicheng rubbing against his walls.

Jaehyun's voice is melodic and beautiful, something Sicheng wouldn’t mind listening to for the rest of his days. He doesn’t even care anymore that his mind and maybe his heart is this deep into Jaehyun, into how Jaehyun makes him feel. Jaehyun makes him feel good, as good as they fuck, and maybe he should stop being so scared of his own feelings all the time.

Jaehyun opens his legs further, an invitation for Sicheng to stretch him further and Sicheng does as he pleases, adds another finger and watches as drool runs down Jaehyun's chin. He is mouthing at Jaehyun's dick, getting him wet and dripping and rock solid as he stretches him up.

Three fingers has Jaehyun nearly in tears, has him trashing in Sicheng's bed and a string of curses falling from his lips as he begs for _more, more, more._ Sicheng gives him more, presses against his prostate and makes his body twitch, dick dripping so much precum Sicheng knows he is going to come soon.

He spits over his fingers when he pulls them out for a moment, pushing them back in and getting him to scream. It goes straight to his dick and Sicheng knows he himself will be coming soon if he doesn’t hurry up with this.

He pushes his tongue past his rim along with his finger and Jaehyun's entire body shakes, fingers pulling on his hair harshly as he comes. Sicheng keeps his fingers pressed against Jaehyun's prostate until the tightening of his balls and the shaking of his body stops, until Jaehyun has come down from his post-orgasm high and starts whining from overstimulation.

“Pretty,” Sicheng repeats as he pulls his fingers out, kissing at the juncture where Jaehyun's thigh meets his crotch, kissing over his pelvis and up his stomach, lapping at the cum pooling under his navel.

Jaehyun groans, squirming under him at every lick of his tongue, and Sicheng knows he is getting hard again by the way his fingers shake. Sicheng keeps going up, worshipping his body with his lips and his tongue, licking and kissing where he knows Jaehyun is the most sensitive – the spot over his ribs, his rosy nipples, right below his collarbone and under his jaw.

“Do you want more?” he whispers right at Jaehyun's ear, fingers tracing mindless patterns over the skin of his shoulder. Jaehyun moans, hand letting go of Sicheng's hair to hold himself by the base of his dick, pumping it a few times. “I’ll give it to you.”

Sicheng pushes himself off his body, getting off his bed to undress himself and look for some lube.

“ _No_ , come back,” Jaehyun whines loudly, scrambling to sit himself on the mattress as Sicheng throws his shirt over his head.

“Calm down,” he makes his way to the bathroom, looking through the cabinet under his sink for the bottle he remembers having left there. “I’m not gonna have sex with you without lube.”

“Come _back_ ,” Jaehyun whines again, and when Sicheng walks back into his room Jaehyun is sitting by the edge of his bed, looking ready to get up. He has a pout on his lips and it makes Sicheng's insides stir up.

He gently pushes Jaehyun back into bed with a hand on his chest, climbing on top of him and straddling his thighs. Jaehyun is breathing heavily, growing red under Sicheng's stare and Sicheng thinks that is a pretty look on him.

Sicheng feels fucked with feelings.

Jaehyun bares his neck for him and Sicheng doesn’t hesitate to kiss along the column of his neck as he resettles himself in between Jaehyun's legs. The gel is cool on his hand when he squeezes the bottle of lube over it, a more than generous amount. He chokes up when it touches his dick, hips bucking into his fist by reflex as he coats himself in lube.

“Hurry,” Jaehyun demands, hands going to his back and nails scraping the skin to get him going.

Sicheng doesn’t listen to him, takes his time in lubing himself up and teasing Jaehyun's entrance. He gets choked up when his cockhead gets caught in Jaehyun's rim, the anticipation of having his walls wrapped tightly around him making his blood boil and his head spin.

“ _Hurry_ ,” Jaehyun repeats, locking his ankles behind his back and pushing Sicheng forward and forward until he is halfway in.

Sicheng tries hard not to snap his hips and fuck right into Jaehyun, tries to keep his cool and go slow. He rolls his hips instead, slowly sliding against Jaehyun's walls and enjoying the way he feels as he clenches around his dick, the way Jaehyun moans his name like it is the only word he has ever known.

“Will you please calm down,” Sicheng doesn’t trust his voice to say much right now, especially not with the way it shakes when he does. His heart is beating loud and fast and he knows that if he presses himself against Jaehyun's body the other will be able to feel it.

So he does just that, presses his chest against Jaehyun's once he is buried all the way to the hilt, body nearly shaking with the effort to stay still. Jaehyun is panting, whining softly as he adjusts to the size difference between Sicheng's fingers and his dick.

Sicheng keeps rocking his hips, slow and steady, burying his cock deeper into Jaehyun's ass, brushing right against his prostate in such a way that Jaehyun can’t help but cry out. Sicheng loves it, that he is the only one who can make Jaehyun feel like this.

“Move,” Jaehyun demands, whiny, clawing at his back to get him to move.

Sicheng moves but not like he usually does, instead pulls out and slowly pushes back in only to drag the loudest moan from Jaehyun. He keeps it like that for a while, watching closely the way Jaehyun's brows furrow in concentration, the way he licks his lips and gets them shiny with saliva, the way perspiration starts to collect at his sideburns.

“Sicheng,” Jaehyun looks up at him, pleading with his eyes but not quite with his words, and Sicheng might just give it to him like that. “Faster.”

But he doesn’t go faster. He keeps drilling his dick slow and steady into his ass, drawing every little whine he can from Jaehyun, the way his walls tighten around him with every thrust sending Sicheng to the moon and back. He will never tire of how tight Jaehyun always feels around him, as if it is the first time they’re fucking.

“Please,” Sicheng knows Jaehyun will beg if he needs to, and that might as well be exactly what he is starting to do. He sounds desperate. “ _Harder_.”

Sicheng presses a kiss to his shoulder, licks the salty skin and it drives Jaehyun mad. Jaehyun's hands go from his back down to his ass, grabbing his ass cheeks rather roughly to push him deeper, harder, further. Sicheng lets him for a while, but when Jaehyun notices he isn’t going to do it on his own he lets out a frustrated huff.

“ _Please_ ,” he begs again, bucking up and rolling his hips, trying to get what he wants. “I need to get out of my own head, Sicheng. Please, _please_ just fuck me.”

Sicheng shushes him, halts for a moment – only long enough for him to grab Jaehyun by the wrists so he can pin them to either sides of his head on the pillow. Jaehyun is looking up at him with shiny, begging eyes and Sicheng wants to kiss him badly.

He doesn’t.

Instead he lets his head fall on Jaehyun's shoulder as he resumes the working of his hips, going slightly faster but not nearly as fast as Jaehyun wants, not hard enough to make his body jolt. He keeps going slow and steady; even though this isn’t what Jaehyun wants Sicheng knows this is what he needs.

And he knows he is right, what with the way Jaehyun's back arches off the bed with every thrust of his hips, every time his cockhead presses against his prostate. He is moaning, uncontrollably so, loud and filthy and Sicheng drowns in it, on the way his name sounds rolling off Jaehyun's tongue.

He knows Jaehyun can barely see him through the pleasure, eyes clouded with lust and want and _need_ and everything else in-between, drool coating his chin when he finds himself unable to keep quiet with every drill of Sicheng's hips.

There is only so much Sicheng can hold himself on doing, and kissing Jaehyun is no longer one of those things. He is buried deep into Jaehyun's ass when he bends down and presses his lips over his, Jaehyun's eyes immediately snapping open with surprise.

He never really expected Jaehyun's lips to feel this soft against his, never expected it feel so nice. He doesn’t say anything and neither does Jaehyun, and when Jaehyun doesn’t pull back or tells him to stop he tries to keep going.

He licks gingerly across his bottom lip, tasting him out and silently asking if it is okay for him to go on. Jaehyun parts them easily, opening up and letting him in like they have done this a million times before. Sicheng never really had any expectations for their first kiss, didn’t think they would ever even have a first kiss, but the buzzing on his lips feels too good for him to stop now.

He slides his tongue over Jaehyun's, enjoying how warm it is, how slick it feels when he does it again and again, Jaehyun's muffled moaning going straight to his dick and making it pulse inside his ass. Jaehyun deepens the kiss, slides his tongue down Sicheng's throat and Sicheng loves the feel of it, sparks going down his spine as he licks every bump and corner of Jaehyun's mouth.

He parts for air for a moment, saliva connecting their lips as they pant, as they stare into each other, _drown_ in each other. Sicheng doesn’t think he will ever be able to go another day without tasting Jaehyun's mouth on his, without feeling Jaehyun's tongue slide over his, hearing the way Jaehyun whines into the kiss as they both roll their hips.

It feels too good, feels addicting and Jaehyun can’t stop clinging to him, pulling him closer, clawing at his skin to try and get more. Sicheng gives him more, gives him everything he wants, fucks him so nicely it starts to get overwhelming even to himself, heart trying to beat itself out of his ribcage.

He doesn’t see it coming.

Maybe it is the buildup of his orgasm, or the constant pressure against his prostate, or just him feeling too much, but Sicheng doesn’t see it coming and it catches him off guard when Jaehyun bursts into tears.

Jaehyun sobs, _hard_ , shakes under him and Sicheng has to stop for a while to understand what’s going on. He brushes Jaehyun's hair off his face, tries to coax him to look up at him even through the tears.

“I was so scared–” Jaehyun admits, throwing his arms around his neck and bringing him down to bury his face on his shoulder, tears rolling down his face like waterfalls. “I was so fucking scared, Sicheng– I thought I’d never see you again.”

Sicheng can feel his guts twist and his chest tighten, the feeling he now recognizes as dread from the previous night hitting him all at once.

“It’s over now,” he tries reassuring him, swallowing around the knot in his throat. “It’s okay. You’re safe now, Jaehyun.”

He kisses Jaehyun gently, sweetly and Jaehyun cries into the kiss, cries as he licks into Sicheng's mouth and as he starts rocking his hips again. And Sicheng still doesn’t go hard, doesn’t go fast, instead fucks him gently into the mattress, hearts beating wildly together.

Jaehyun is the first to come, hard and through his tears as his body shakes when Sicheng presses long enough against his prostate. He doesn’t moan loudly like he usually does, instead he kisses Sicheng so hard it might bruise, tears still rolling down his face. His spunk spills between them and sticks to their stomachs, the tightening of his walls around Sicheng's dick making his toes tingle in familiarity with the buildup of his own orgasm.

He fucks Jaehyun through his orgasm, fucks him until he stops coming and doesn’t stop even then. The coiling in his stomach tightens with every clench of Jaehyun's ass on his dick, with every little moan and mewl he spills into his lips, with every scrape of his nails over his back. His skin stings, there are jolts of adrenaline running down his spine and he doesn’t think to pull out when he feels his balls tighten.

Instead he fills Jaehyun's ass with his cum, fucking the boy so deeply he blacks out for a few seconds. He is panting when he comes down to it, hovering over Jaehyun as his limbs shake from how good he feels. Jaehyun is staring right back at him, dazed, flushed, taking everything Sicheng has to give him.

He looks beautiful. Sure, he might be sweaty and his hair might stick to his forehead, and they might be covered in Jaehyun's cum but– he looks absolutely stunning. Sicheng's chest hurts at the color of his cheeks, at the tight-lipped smile that blooms into a toothy one Jaehyun gives him, at the way his cheeks dent with the most beautiful dimples he has ever seen.

Jaehyun is still crying, though not nearly has hard as he was before, fingers lacing behind his neck and pulling him down for another kiss. Sicheng lets himself be kissed, lets his tongue pacify Jaehyun's crying, lets him do whatever he needs to do in order to feel better.

“You’re okay,” he says once again when they part for air, resting his forehead against Jaehyun's, breathing him in. Jaehyun nods, placing a peck on the corner of his mouth, smiling against him. “I’m not gonna let anything bad happen to you ever again.”

“Please,” Jaehyun's voice is shaking, eyes slipping shut as he tries to string his words into sentences. Sicheng waits for him. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Sicheng tries not to mind the way his words hurt, as if he can’t believe what Sicheng is telling him. He doesn’t really blame Jaehyun, what with the way he treated him in the past, especially when the other confessed his feelings for him.

“I promise you with my life,” he says, honest and truthfully. “My word is all I have to give you right now, Jae, so it is up to you if you want to believe me.” He pauses. “I understand if you can’t.”

“No,” Jaehyun is now looking at him and Sicheng can’t help but deflate. “There is something else you can give me.”

“What is it?” he urges on. If there is anything else he can do for Jaehyun, can give him at the moment, Sicheng will do so without hesitating. He can’t stomach the thought that he nearly lost him the night before. He won’t let it happen again, ever.

“Your heart.”

Jaehyun is blushing furiously and Sicheng wants to laugh.

He doesn’t laugh, instead bends down to press yet another kiss against his lips, and he can feel the tension is Jaehyun's body slip easily off his shoulders. He smiles into the kiss, nosing along his cheek when they part, Jaehyun's skin soft on his. He thinks that maybe he can get used to being like this with him.

“You already have it, idiot.”

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Sicheng tells Jaehyun one morning, the other still rubbing sleep off his eyes.

They are tangled in Sicheng's sheets, memories from the night before littered over Jaehyun's chest and collarbones, shades of red and purple. Jaehyun has gotten into the terrible habit of crashing over his place, but Sicheng doesn’t think it is all so bad seeing as they get to spend more time together.

“Huh?” Jaehyun frowns, sitting up to look properly at him.

“Go wash up, I wanna bring you somewhere to show you something.”

Jaehyun doesn’t question him, instead rolls off bed and goes straight to the bathroom. Sicheng gets changed as he waits for Jaehyun to come out, mind running over everything he thought about in the hours he couldn’t fall asleep.

He guides Jaehyun out of his apartment by the hand, kissing him briefly as they get into Jaehyun's car to leave. Sicheng is the one driving, would rather not give directions to Jaehyun or have him behind the wheel altogether, knows it might not do him any good.

He drives them to an abandoned warehouse, one of Jaehyun's father’s for that matter. Jaehyun doesn’t seem to recognize the place and Sicheng feels relieved for a second. He might know the dirty things his father is up to and what kind of job Sicheng does for him, but the fact that he chooses to stay out of it feels at least a bit relieving to Sicheng.

“What’re we doing here?” Jaehyun asks quietly, eyes scanning the area as Sicheng drives into one of the buildings. Sicheng doesn’t answer. He can feel the air around them thicken when Jaehyun's eyes fall on the figures in the middle of the building. “Sicheng?”

Sicheng rolls down the windows, the voices of the three men, bound to wooden chairs, echo through the warehouse and filter into the car. Sicheng watches as Jaehyun pales in horror, head snapping towards the men.

“I figured out who it was,” he lets the car come to a stop, at a safe distance from the three men. “Figured you’d like to see them get what they deserve.”

“Are you gonna kill them?” Jaehyun sounds mildly horrified, fingers shaking where they hold tightly onto his seatbelt.

Sicheng tries not to laugh. “No, even though I should.” He reaches for a baseball bat he put on the backseat before they left. “I’m gonna teach them a lesson.”

Jaehyun doesn’t say anything else, gives him a short nod and sinks further into his seat. Sicheng gives him a kiss to the cheek, quick and sweet before exiting the car and walking towards the men.

Sicheng was livid when he found out the men who broke into Jaehyun's house were the same ones he gave a beating to in the alleyway near his building. Tracking them down was easy and knocking them out to bring them out here even easier. He can feel anger bubble up his stomach and venom pool in his mouth as he makes his way over.

“So,” he starts out, hitting the bat on the ground. The men startle, unable to see Sicheng through their blindfolds. “Which one of you idiots is going to talk first?”

“You can’t make us talk,” the one on the right end spits out, fighting against the bound on his wrists on the back of the chair.

Sicheng lifts the bat to his lap, pressing it hard against his crotch. The man gulps, swallowing down his words. Sicheng's face is completely void of any other sort of emotion that isn’t hatred. He drags the bat up slowly, over his chest until it rests under his chin and he can lift his head up.

“Do you wanna go first?” Sicheng asks lowly, venomous. “Wanna tell me what the fuck was your business going to that house?”

“Why?” the one on the middle barks out a laugh, head turning towards Sicheng. “Got some feelings for that little _slut?_ ”

Sicheng doesn’t think before hitting the side of his head with the bat, nearly knocking his chair over and making him scream in pain.

“Are you going to fucking tell me,” Sicheng yells, “or do you wanna have your fucking bones broken once again?”

When none of them speak Sicheng takes the bat to their knees, the sound of bone breaking making adrenaline course through his veins. The screams are loud and it makes Sicheng smile, although a bit manic, to himself.

“It was payback!” the one on the left yells and Sicheng swings the bat down over his legs again. he screams out in pain.

“There was no better way to get back at you for what you did to us,” the one in the middle shakes in fear, trying to shrink into himself. Sicheng hits him again.

“Figured going for that whore would be best,” the one on the right smiles wildly at him, teeth stained with blood. “And I guess we were right.”

Sicheng lets his anger take over and, by the time he is walking back to the car, the men have more broken bones than perfectly good ones. He slams the door shut, trying to calm himself down, not quite daring to look at Jaehyun just yet. His hands shake in anger as he holds onto the steering wheel, grounding him back to reality.

He nearly snaps when Jaehyun places a hand on his shoulder, trying to get his attention. Sicheng's neck snaps so fast it hurts, and the look in Jaehyun's eyes is enough to bring him back to reality. Jaehyun is tearing up and it pains him to see him like this, fear painted over his features as he tries not to cry.

“I’m sorry,” Sicheng whispers, pulling him into his chest and into a hug and Jaehyun sobs quietly into his shirt. “I’m sorry, it was my fault.”

Jaehyun clings to him and Sicheng lets him, rubs soothing circles into his back, pets his hair until his sobbing has quieted down. Jaehyun still looks just as pained when he looks at Sicheng again, bottom lip worried between his teeth.

“It’s over now,” he reassures him, cupping his cheeks and kissing his lips softly. Jaehyun sniffles. “I’m not going anywhere, it’s all over now.”

“I love you,” Jaehyun whispers, still kind of shaky, pulling him into another kiss.

“I know, I’m sorry.” He kisses Jaehyun again and again, until they’re both tired and out of air. “You’re important to me, I’m sorry I put you through this.”

Jaehyun glances over to the three men then back at Sicheng. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

“Do you know why I called you here?”

Sicheng is standing in the middle of a meeting room in the Jung Corp. building, Jaehyun's father right in front of him, Jaehyun sitting a bit further to his right. There is a grin on his face and Sicheng doesn’t know what it is for, nor why he was called here to begin with.

Even Yuta is grinning to himself where he stands behind Jaehyun's father.

“Uh,” he shifts in place, feeling a bit uncomfortable. “No, sir.”

“The things you’ve done for me,” he nods towards Jaehyun, “and my son, Sicheng. No money in the world could ever repay you for that. So, first things first, thank you.”

Sicheng laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck. “You don’t have to thank me for that, it kind of is my job.”

“I want you to protect Jaehyun,” Sicheng thinks this is starting to oddly sound like he is giving Sicheng permission to marry his son, which would be weird and is probably just him overthinking. “Do you think you can do that?”

“Yes,” he doesn’t even think before answering. “I will do the impossible to protect him if need be.”

Jaehyun's father smirks at him. He must know what kind of relationship he has with his son to be looking at him like this. “As long as he is safe and happy, Sicheng, and it seems you can guarantee that for him very well.”

Jaehyun follows him outside once his father dismisses him, cornering him once they get into the elevator. Sicheng raises a brow at him, arms crossed over his chest.

“I assume you had a saying in this,” he baits out, waiting for Jaehyun to take it. He knows he did, of course he did, he just needs verbal confirmation of it.

Jaehyun doesn’t let him down, as expected.

“Of course I did,” he smiles, latching his lips to Sicheng's neck, settling comfortably between his spread legs. “Dad would do anything to see me happy.”

“So now I really have to see you every day, huh?”

Jaehyun smirks, pecking his lips quickly. Sicheng doesn’t flinch when his hands find their way to the front of his jeans, rubbing against his dick. “Is that such a bad thing?”

“No.” Sicheng snorts, hitting the emergency button on the pad. “Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have little to no excuse as to why this fic got so long, i really got extremely carried away.  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/10softbot) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/10softbot)


End file.
